A Royal Heart
by YoshiMariee
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun. No summary, just read it, you'll love it. Part 2 of His Prince, Her Angel
1. A New Life

[part two of _Her Prince, His Angel_

The wind was soft and the flowers smelled sweetly. Everything was completely surreal for her. It was a life she never dreamed of, one she had never even imagined. It had been two years since Cagalli had ran away to Athrun. Their home was on a decent sized piece of land with a small farm of their own. The two had become well known in the quiet city of common people. It had been an incredibly easy transition for Cagalli from royalty to a simple life. In fact, it had been easy for Athrun as well. The two of them were living their life exactly how they wanted to and things couldn't be better. 

* * *

I kept this short for now, just to introduce the story. Don't worry, my chapters are NOT this short. Hopefully all my fans will return and love this sequel. I would love some reviews, just to let me people aregoing to be reading this story. However, I will still try to havethe first chapter in by Friday. For people that are just now tuning in, you should read _Her Prince, His Angel_ to better understand. Well, thats about it for now. Don't forge to review and thank you to all my readers :


	2. Restart

**Chapter One: Restart**

The morning coolly greeted her with a light chill causing her large golden eyes to open. The delightful scent of blooming flowers traveled through the open window, bringing in an even greater hint of morning. Cagalli looked over at the bed to see a simple rose laying on the blankets. She smiled at it and brought herself up to her feet. She pulled a warm blanket over her body and left to find her husband.

When she reached the front door, she opened it and immediately felt grass on her bare feet. She saw a black and white horse grazing nearby, free from any restraints. Cagalli walked out into the field and stopped to let her horse, Famous, approach her. She smiled up at the great animal and gently pet him. She could hear the sounds of a few chickens and laughed to herself, she had indeed become a common woman.

"Good morning, milady."

Cagalli turned her head to the side and saw Athrun coming with breakfast. She walked away from her horse and went to welcome him with a pleasant kiss onto his lips. He beamed and gazed at her lovingly with his bright green eyes. The two entered their home and Cagalli was treated to a nice meal. Living with Athrun was a most enjoyable experience for her, she had never grown weary of him. The country life truly suited them well.

"What should we do today?" Athrun asked.

"There is work to be done," Cagalli replied.

"Everything is taken care of," he said.

"We could go riding?" Cagalli offered. 

"That sounds reasonable. Do you want me to start a hot bath for you?"

"I can do it," she said politely.

He simply chuckled at her and went to start her water. Cagalli watched him go and finished the breakfast she had been given. Athrun had always been a perfect gentleman and husband to her, never allowing her to strain herself. But, Cagalli enjoyed doing the work along side him. Owning their own land was a given joy. She would never have been able to think of any of these things if she had stayed at her father's kingdom. She would have been married to a monster and lived a life of misery. It was a life she gladly escaped. She only wished she could see her brother Kira and his lovely wife, Lacus. Cagalli had known what she was giving up, but she still missed them.

Cagalli sighed and left to the bedroom. She pulled out a common brown dress and laid it out with her undergarments. She lowered the blanket she wore to show her bare shoulder's and went to the next room. Athrun had dumped two large buckets of water into the tub and had another set aside. Cagalli smiled at him in the doorway and waited. He looked up at her and motioned her in. She went and let him take the blanket off her before she got into the water. She let out a deep breath of satisfaction and shut her eyes.

"Does it suit you?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you. Care to join me?" she asked sweetly.

Athrun laughed and kissed her nose, leaving her question unanswered. He reached down to get a wash cloth and soap, then began to clean her. She lifted her leg up and he grinned at her seductive behavior. Cleaning her was a nice part of his day, he absolutely adored being around her. Her nudity added to the pleasure. Athrun washed her all over and carefully scrubbed her hair clean. After he finished, he took the other wooden bucket in his hands and slowly poured it over her. Once all the soap was off, he placed a large towel around her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Of course, I'll get the horses ready while you dress."

"Don't you want to help me?" Cagalli asked innocently.

"A tempting wife you are, Cagalli."

Cagalli dropped the towel to her feet and leaned towards Athrun. She placed her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She felt his hands rest at her hips and desire stirred inside of her. She quickly pulled back a moment later and went back into the bedroom. She put on her white laced underwear and reached for her matching corset. Athrun came in shortly and helped to lace her up. Once she was fully clothed, she brushed her hair and headed outside to saddle her horse.

"We could travel to the mountains, I've heard there is a nice little town near," Cagalli said.

"I'm sure it will be a long ride, I don't think it will be very safe," Athrun replied.

"Why not?" Cagalli asked.

"You have to remember that your father has allies far and wide. Someone might see you and send word."

"Curse my father," Cagalli asked.

"We can go somewhere else," Athrun assured. "West of here is a city that is due to have a carnival tomorrow evening, would that be of interest to you?"

"Oh, Stella told me of this! I suppose it couldn't hurt. How long would the ride be?"

"We could be there mid-night or early morning, depending on the pace."

"We could dine under the stars," Cagalli noted romantically. "That would be nice."

"I thought you might like that," Athrun smiled. "I'll arrange to have someone watch our home while we're away. Prepare some clothes, we may be gone for a couple of days."

Cagalli nodded and quickly tied Famous' reigns. She went back into the cottage and gathered two gowns for herself, along with clothes for Athrun. Going out to a carnival was exciting to think about. The last time she had gone to one was when Athrun had snuck her away from confinement at her fathers castle. This time around she wouldn't have to worry about getting home early. It was going to be a nice change to get away and make new carnival memories.

It took no time at all to have everything packed up and tied to the horses. Once Cagalli cleaned up a little more, she saw Athrun coming with a young man. She waved at the two and waited by Famous and Savior. Athrun instructed him to keep a close eye on things, in case someone may try to sneak over and rob them. Once all was said, the young man headed back home for some of his personal objects. Athrun took Savior's reigns and climbed up after helping Cagalli into her saddle.

"This will be fun," she said excitedly.

"You are still such a girl," Athrun laughed.

"No I am not," she pouted. "I ride better than you."

Athrun smiled. "Yes, that makes you a suitable companion. However, we could have taken a carriage."

"No way, that takes all the best parts away. Let's go."

Cagalli kicked into the sides of Famous and headed off. Athrun led his horse ahead of her and started towards the forest. Athrun had lived with Cagalli for two years now. He had provided for her as best as he could, but she loved being a part of everything. Life away from court suited her She adored being outside and had made quite a few friends, Stella being one of them. She loved being around the children that played and they loved her equally. Cagalli seemed absolutely perfect in every way.

Still, Athrun always worried. He didn't want to be overprotective of her, but he always feared the worst. He knew the power a king had and Cagalli's father would definitely use his strength to find her. If he wanted, he could stretch his army far and wide to find Cagalli. He could have her locked up, or he could do worse. Athrun would be disposed of without a second glance. He never forgot that Cagalli was still a princess. She had been taken out of the royal game, but she was still a player. 

"Athrun?" Cagalli called.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"Don't worry, its nothing."

"You shouldn't use your head so much. Stop thinking of things that are going to upset you."

"Some things need to be thought of," Athrun said.

"You just need to relax more. We've been fine so far, you don't need to always look so serious. People may think I'm not doing my job as your wife."

Cagalli smiled over at Athrun and was able to pull a quiet chuckle from him. She rode Famous next to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. She knew everything he was afraid of. Her father was tactical and knew how to get his way. But, she did not let the facts stop her from doing what she wanted. She loved him and knew she always would. No one could take her away from him. They were two ordinary people that lived like any other land owner and his wife. She had taken this as her lifestyle and was fully dedicated to it. 

"Don't you want to see your brother?" Athrun asked.

"Well, yes, but I know he is doing alright. He is taken care of," Cagalli replied.

"Even so, you threw your whole life away."

"What life?" Cagalli asked. "I was always attending events, meeting people, being tossed around like a prize, and I was miserable. You made my life enjoyable, Athrun."

"Still, I can't-"

"See, there is something wrong with you. Why is this bothering you so much?"

"I don't know..."

"Fun, remember? We are going to have fun."

Cagalli pulled her horse ahead and rode swiftly. She wanted to live with no worries, she had left everything behind already. Athrun needed to follow her example. He rarely said anything about her father, but when he did, he showed his pains. Cagalli was determined to keep her love in a good mood, so that was what she was going to do. Leaving their normal setting would hopefully help to take his edge away.

* * *

Kay, chapter one is finished Tell me what you guys think of it.


	3. Their Forbidden Love

Their Forbidden Love

"Ah, my legs!" Cagalli groaned.

"Would you like to turn back?" Athrun chuckled.

"No! We just got here and it's a beautiful night."

Cagalli got down from Famous and tied his reigns to a tree branch. She turned and looked up at the magnificent red mood in the dark sky. This was simply a view she could not miss on. Cagalli opened a wool bag on Famous' saddle and took out a thick blanket. She spread it over a soft area of grass and put another one over it. She sat down wearily as Athrun started a fire for them. Although she was sore, the night was gorgeous.

Before long, Athrun was back and had a warm fire. Cagalli brought out some wine and bread to eat. Athrun sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her. She smiled and placed her head back in the crook of his neck. He was warm, just as he always was. She reached up and touched his blue hair. His features made him so unique and a wonderful thing to look at. His emerald eyes shined brightly every time she gazed up at him. Cagalli loved every part of the one beside her. He had started off as a knight, yet he became her everything.

"Shall we stay here the night or continue on? We are not very far from the city," he said calmly.

"I just want to rest," she sighed.

"Alright, fine by me," Athrun replied.

Cagalli sipped some wine with the bread and cooled down even more. Athrun draped her blanket over her shoulders and looked up at the sky. Cagalli pushed everything else aside and sat up on her knees in front of him. She easily captured his vision and held onto the blanket while placing her hands on his shoulders. She sank her body into his and kissed him. She lowered him onto his back and continued kissing his soft lips.

"What's all this for?" he asked minutes later.

"Just to make you happy."

"I was already happy," he said.

"Happier," Cagalli giggled.

"Well, do what you will with me," he grinned.

Cagalli smiled and placed her hands on the sides of his face. She wanted him to feel special, to not have to think about working or anything along those lines. She put her lips against his neck and soothed it with her touch. She felt his body loosen beneath her and a quiet breath escaped past his own lips. Athrun wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. Cagalli found his lips once more and gently touched his lip with her tongue. Just as she was about to go on in, the two heard the sound of gunshots.

"What was that?!" Cagalli demanded.

"Must be from the Western Army," Athrun replied.

"Should we be worried?" she asked.

"We should continue to the city, or go home."

"We'll keep going," Cagalli said.

She jumped up quickly and immediately folded the blanket. Athrun folded the other one and helped her to put everything up. Cagalli undid Famous' reigns and eagerly climbed up onto him. She hadn't expected to have her plans ruined by an army. She didn't know the king from the West lived so close, although she should have been more aware. There were many kingdoms spread across the country, of course it was natural to run into royal power. And hopefully sounds from an army wouldn't be reason for fear.

"Ready?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, let's hurry," Cagalli said.

Savior bursted off with speed and Famous trailed closely behind him. The darkness was a disadvantage, but the moon guided their path. Cagalli had gotten used to a life where she didn't have to worry about always being watched. Athrun, however, was always careful to remember. He knew the military power and how armies of men operated. Being a knight had taught him plenty. Now that Cagalli had disappeared and left her life at court, it was important to keep her out of sight of any men of rank that might be able to identify her. Athrun knew that King Attha would not have given up so easily. That knowledge put him on edge every time it came to mind.

"Athrun!" Cagalli yelled.

"What is it?!" he asked over his shoulder.

"Why are you going so fast?!"

Athrun suddenly pulled his reigns back and slowed down. Cagalli appeared next to him and he smiled apologetically at her. He looked on ahead and saw lights from the city. He sighed thankfully, ready to find an inn to stay at. It took hardly any time to find a place, they had luckily gotten into the last room available. Once the horses were secure, Athrun helped Cagalli into the room.

"I'm exhausted..."

"Are you ready for bed?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli sighed and nodded. She turned her back to him and let him unlace her dress. He gently took the dress and pulled it over her head. Next, he untied her corset and removed it from her body, revealing her smooth skin. She turned back around and smiled up at him. He picked her up in his arms and lifted her to the bed. Cagalli breathed out deeply and shut her eyes. Athrun pulled the blanket over her and then took his own shoes and shirt off before getting into bed. Cagalli curled up against him, fitting into him comfortably.

"Today was nice," Cagalli said.

"How so?" Athrun asked.

"I love riding," she replied.

"What a princess you are," he teased.

"Ha, yeah right. I'd never be able to do what we did today, or what we do other times."

"No regrets right?" Athrun asked.

"Of course not."

"Good 'cause you're all mine now," Athrun said.

Cagalli giggled and snuggled into him even more. Athrun put his arms around her tightly and closed his yes. He meant what he said, she was his for the keeping. He never believed that love could take him so far. To fall in love with a princess was even crazier. Yet, he had her with him. With the help of Lady Ruri, Cagalli had been able to reach him. Athrun hadn't even considered Cagalli leaving court, he knew the things that could happen because of her running away. Still, it had ended up being worth the risk.

In the morning, the couple cleaned up and redressed in clean clothes. Cagalli looked out the window curiously and smiled at the kids running around. Athrun came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Cagalli leaned back into him and continued to watch the local people. What she really wanted was to have a baby girl or boy. She had always loved children and having one of her very own would bring her the biggest delight.

"Do you think we can go see them?" Cagalli asked.

"See who?" Athrun questioned.

"Those children," Cagalli asked.

"What for?" he asked confusedly.

"Because they look so cute," she replied.

"Look, they're going on home."

"Aw... I really want a child."

"Well, we can get back into bed and go make one."

Cagalli giggled and faced Athrun. As much as she'd like to, she wanted to see the city and how the people going to set up the carnival. She took him by the hand and led him down from their room and out to the horses. She immediately wanted to check on Famous since he had been in a saddle for the first time in awhile. She pet him and glanced back at Athrun. He was busy eying the city. Cagalli gazed at Famous, but she decided to leave him.

"Ready to go?" Cagalli asked.  
Athrun turned and nodded. Cagalli took his arm and began walking away from the inn. This city was much more active and energetic than the small town they had settled in. Cagalli spotted workers putting together a stage and pointed at them excitedly. Athrun saw them, not particularly interested. As long as Cagalli was happy, nothing else mattered.

He followed her as she walked around, going to small shops for trading and buying. She admired beautiful pieces of clothing and jewelry, two of the things she had always been able to have. Athrun crossed his arms tightly over his chest and gazed at her as she chatted with the owner. She was lively as she conversed, just as she always was. She was quite sociable when not under any pressure. She could charm anyone that met her. Her beauty could capture the eyes, but her mind captured anyones heart. She was a wonderfully passionate person to be with.

* * *

By nightfall, the city was transformed. There were lights at every door and people were dancing in the streets to the sound of music. There were endless amounts of stunts and performances. Cagalli dragged Athrun through the crowds, anxious to see all that she could. Athrun was grateful for the chance to sit down when Cagalli found a play to watch. She found spots for them in the first row and waited for it to start.

"Wish this would hurry up," Athrun mumbled.

"You don't like plays?" Cagalli asked.

"I've never seen one."

"OH, well they're very interesting. Just watch."

From behind the closed curtain, firelight flared up and the curtain opened. The stage was set as a meadow with two small castles on each side. A boy and girl were the main characters, standing in the middle of the two kingdoms. The girl was Catherine and the boy was Alexander. It was a simple love story divided by bickering families. Of course the two started off hating each other, but they grew to like one another. Every day they would meet, then hurry back home.

Half way through the play, Catherine and Alexander were both traced by their parents. And their love for each other was suddenly torn apart. The next scene showed Catherine sitting in her room. She held a book in her lap and was alone, just as she had been for nearly seven days. At her window, she heard the sound of knocking. Catherine stood up cautiously and turned to see Alexander staring in at her. Quietly but quickly, Catherine opened the window. Alexander jumped in her room and greeted her with a kiss.

"What are you doing here?" Catherine demanded.

"I had to see you," Alexander replied.

"You'll get caught," she whispered worriedly.

"No I won't," he grinned confidently.

"Ah, you are so reckless..."

"I love you, I don't want to be without you."

"I love you too," Catherine smiled.

Cagalli watched the performance intensely, recalling some events from her own memories. When she had been younger, she had started her own enchanting love story. The play of these two lovers reminded her so much of her and Athrun when they were back at her father's kingdom. The same passion, heart, and dramatics. It was all a part of young love. Even the pain that went along with it. And maybe parental involvement was a part of all adolescent love. Could that possibly be true?

"You know what I feel," Alexander assured.

"Yes, I do."

"Do not fear, I'll come back for you."

"But, Alex-"

"Don't worry. I won't get found."

"Just... be careful."

"I always am," he smiled.

Love was always dangerous. The next scene unfolded as a constant struggle. Alexander was trying to find a way to be with Catherine, but it didn't seem possible. He was frustrated by the family rivalry. He finally wrote a letter, proposing that they run away together. When Catherine read it, she was thrilled by the thought. They wouldn't miss her. She was useless to her family anyway.

"Do you mean it?" Alexander asked eagerly.

"Yes! We can leave and never return!"

Alexander took Catherin in his arms and held her tightly. He spoke into her ear and kissed her before rushing out of her window once more. Catherine stood alone for a moment and as she was about to sit down, her room was ambushed by a number of guards. She screamed, but she was grabbed and held by four men. Her father suddenly walked in and all was silent. Fear was in Catherine's eyes while hostility was in her fathers.

"You are a very foolish girl," he stated.

"Father, I-"

"Do not speak. I know you've been seeing that boy. This will end now. You are leaving tonight and will never see him again."

"Why?! Why do you hate his family?!"

"You are of no use to me, Catherine. You have shamed this family."

"I have done nothing," Catherine said strongly.

Cagalli stared, almost horrified, as the love story began to die. The stage dimmed as Catherine's head was covered and her arms were bound behind her back. As the figures disappeared behind the second curtain, the stage was quickly transformed back into the scene of the meadow. Alexander was waiting, just as he said he would. And it was only plainly obvious that he didn't know what had happened. It was only one day later, yet he had no idea.

Cagalli's fist tightened and she was on her feet, rushing away from the play. It wasn't supposed to have a sad ending! It was a story so close to her own that she couldn't bare to see anything bad happen. She couldn't help thinking that she might have ended up with a fate similar to the girl's. Through all the sounds of the festivities, Cagalli could only hear her pained thoughts.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called.

He struggled to keep her in his sight, having to push through the crowds of people. Why had she reacted so strangely? What had happened to her? He had seen her expressions when watching the play, but it was only a show. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't even real. Athrun continued following her until he finally saw her standing under a tree. She looked up at him and sighed sadly.

"They should have had a happy ending..."

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been really busy with school and stressing out. But, I'm going to try and have one chapter submitted every weekend. Hope you liked ) R & R


	4. The Feeling

The Feeling

Cagalli jumped on Athrun's back and giggled as he quickly grabbed her legs under his arms. He made sure she was secured and began to run. She shut her eyes as he went and waited until he stopped. When she opened her eyes, they were near the spring. Cagalli jumped down and smiled. It was nice to be back home in the calm environment. Athrun was still worried about her behavior after the play, but she was trying to get him to forget it.

"You need to talk to me about it," Athrun said.

"It was nothing," Cagalli sighed.

"I think I know you better than that. Tell me."

"I just... thought that girl and boy could easily have been us. I might have been taken away and you-"

"Cagalli, there were many risks when you left. But, you came to me with no trouble. You have been safe here for two years. You don't need to worry about what might have happened to us," Athrun said.

Cagalli smiled and leaned into him. He put his arm around her and kissed her head softly. Cagalli remembered why she loved him, he could always assure her of anything. He knew exactly what to say to keep her content. She listened to the birds and the water that flowed peacefully through the stream. Nothing to worry about. No one was going to take their happy life apart. Cagalli's faith in her life could always be restored.

"I love you," Athrun said. "That's all that matters."

"I know, and I love you too."

"You have been keeping in touch with Lady Ruri, she would have told you if there was any trouble."

Cagalli nodded and stood up. He was right. Lady Ruri always sent her letter through a messenger that she knew could be trusted. It was always one messenger and he would deliver them straight to Cagalli or Athrun. He was a young silent boy who didn't seem to recognize the fact that Cagalli had once been a princess. Still, his ignorance was a lucky thing.

The latest letter Cagalli had received was only a week old. Lady Ruri spoke of Kira and Lacus, who had moved into their own home by now and were expecting a child. They were never happier, but they thought of Cagalli. Her father was alone with his army and many servants at his kingdom, but a bitter man. Ever since his one and only daughter left, he had turned quite dark. He knew she had gone to Athrun and he had vowed to find them. But, Lady Ruri explained that there was no reason for panic. He was preoccupied with his enemies and allies. Lady Ruri promised to send word if anything changed.

"I suppose all is well," Cagalli said at last.

"Yes. So, will you stop imagining terrible things? It bothers me," Athrun replied.

"Sorry," Cagalli smiled.

She held up the bottom of her dress and sat in his lap. She breathed in quietly and placed her head against his chest. There was no reason to be worried about anything. Their lives had been nothing less than perfect. Cagalli had, at first, struggled with living with Athrun. She was willing to throw away her princess status, but she had wanted to see her family. She hadn't been able to talk to Kira or Lacus, but Lady Ruri was always the constant in her life. Ruri was able to tell her about what her brother and his wife were doing and that had comforted her. She knew that they would take care of themselves.

Cagalli snuggled into Athrun and decided to put all her troubles away. She felt her husband's hold on her and she eased even more. He would keep her safe, he would never let anything happen to her. He was strong and he was warm. His love never failed her and she had no doubt that they would have each other forever. When she was with him, they were the only ones that existed in the world. No one ever dared to try and harm their love.

After having a few more minutes to themselves, Cagalli and Athrun headed into town. While Athrun went to talk to a couple of men, Cagalli found Stella. The two of them went with three little girls into a meadow and watched as they played. Stella was still the same livid girl, but she was a great help as well. Being a messenger helped Cagalli to see past her small country life and catch a glimpse of news from her father.

"You ever think about going back?" Stella asked.

"Back to the life as an Attha?"

"Well, yes. Just so that you can see your brother."

"Yes, I suppose I do think about it. But, I wouldn't know how my father would react..."

"Is he _that_ bad?" Stella asked.

"No, he is a good father. But, he rules as a king, and that is much different from being a father. The letter I left him told him I was tired of everything. I'm not sure what his mental state will be..."

"Then, you're just scared?"

"Yes."

"I think you should at least see your aunt. I will help you with that," Stella said cheerfully.

"How can you help?" Cagalli laughed.

"I will go to her and speak to her."

"Stella," Cagalli breathed. "You don't have to do that."

"Of course I don't, silly! But, I want to. And I didn't ask."

Cagalli looked over at her and saw the dazed expression on her face. She smiled at her and then rushed off to play with the children. Cagalli smiled and kept her eye on them. Stella was always a brave heart and a free spirit. She didn't care about what anyone thought as long as she was happy. She was a loyal friend, even during rough times. Cagalli was thankful for her. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to keep in touch with Lady Ruri if it were not for Stella.

The day went by wonderfully without any stormy weather or unwelcomed arrivals. Eventually, Cagalli retreated home for some peace and quiet. She settled in her bed and laid over it comfortably. She still had so much on her mind and more than anything, she wanted to forget it. She had decided to let herself move on from her paranoia's about her father, but she had so many thoughts. Up until now, she had not ever had any worries. In fact, her new world had always been stabilized quite nicely. Of course, things could always come up to shake things.

It wasn't long before Cagalli heard Athrun arrive, bringing a delightful feeling in her stomach. As long as they had been together, Cagalli still found herself feeling like a young girl in love. Her heart was pure and her adoration was true. She stood up and went to meet him happily. He looked up at her and smiled kindly. She went to his side and wrapped her arms around his waist for a tight hug. He was her refuge.

"Did you miss me?" Athrun chuckled.

"Very much," she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm alright."

"You aren't troubling yourself again are you?"

"No, I'm staying positive."

"Good, how about we go have that picnic you wanted?"

"Sure," Cagalli smiled.

"Great, I have everything ready."

Athrun took her hand in his and led her out and away from their home. Cagalli giggled to herself, glad to be treated so sweetly. In his other hand, Athrun had a nicely prepared basket of food for them. He was going to take care of her so that some of the pressure she had would slip away. He knew when something troubled her and he never liked seeing her distraught. He didn't want pain or heartache to ever touch her again.

He had picked a lovely spot for them, sitting directly under two beautiful cherry blossom trees. The peddles were spread lightly around them, offering a pink scatter across green grass. Cagalli looked around, capturing the essence of the relaxed setting. She sat down on a soft blanket and picked up a blossom while Athrun began to arrange their meal. The amazing sights in the forest were always breathtaking, no matter how many times you witnessed them.

Cagalli was fed a tasteful combination of bread, ham, rice, and a cool drink. Her interest wasn't in the food as much as it was in the scenery. She loved the blossoms and the scent they gave off. She gazed over at Athrun a moment later and saw him staring out into the tress with a contemplative look in his eyes. Cagalli leaned over and rested her hand lightly on his knee. His eyes went to her immediately and saw her own curiosity.

"What are you thinking of?" Cagalli asked.

"You," Athrun smiled.

"What about me?"

"When I first met you."

"Oh, great. I was a mess back then..."

"Actually, you were very fascinating."

"How so? I was terrible."

"You were a normal girl. And for the first time, I was getting to know one."

"You had never been with a girl before?"

"I didn't say that," he laughed. "I just mean that you were someone that was different and unpredictable. Even your temper was completely your own."

"But, I was a broken person. I'm not sure how appealing that was to you," she answered.

"You just needed help, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Yes, you were intriguing, but I wanted to hate you."

"No luck with that huh?" Athrun asked jokingly.

"None whatsoever. I'm glad though, I would have never been able to see a life like this for myself."

"It was always possible for you, especially since you are so rebellious."

"One of my better qualities," she giggled.

"Oh, yes. You are exceptionally skilled at it."

"It made your job much more fun."

"Very much so, the chase was always good. But it was even better when you let me catch you."

Cagalli couldn't help but smile at her husbands words. It was true, the chase was very much entertaining, but the rest was greater. The memories they had together were filled with joy and pain, yet never did she have to face her struggles alone. Athrun had been her support right from the beginning. Even when she was trying to escape him, he never failed to comfort her. It was that reliability that caused her to open her eyes and see him. Now, she couldn't imagine her life with anyone else.

Once they finished their meal, Athrun laid down with his head in Cagalli's lap. She brushed his hair from his face with her hand and turned her head up to the cherry blossoms. She loved the serenity that her life brought her. She was free to do what ever she pleased and not be restricted by any rules. She enjoyed being the wife of a man with his own land. Athrun allowed her to be who she wanted and do what she wished. Most of the time, he would have all the work done before she woke so that she didn't have to do anything. But, Cagalli enjoyed helping him. She had no problem with working.

Athrun couldn't stand to have her doing his job outside. She was a lady and wanted her to remember that. His intentions were to keep her from anything stressful or harmful. He wanted to be a proper husband and provide for her every need. He didn't want her to overdo herself. She was wild and wanted to be a part of everything, but he was going to treat her like a queen.

About an hour later, Cagalli and Athrun began to make their way back home. The mood was definitely a pleasant one and both of them were ready for bed. The sun was only beginning to set, but the placid environment had caused the two to fall into a nap. Sleepily, Cagalli glanced out towards the town and saw plenty of people still walking along busily. She stopped for a moment and watched, seeing a black carriage moving along with two large golden flags waving. She squinted her eyes as they made their way along.

"Who is that?" she wondered aloud.

"Who?" Athrun asked.

Cagalli pointed and saw his face turn serious. He stepped in front of her, carefully examining the occupants surrounding the chariot. He was alert instantly, knowing this could be someone that might easily threaten their security. Once Athrun had a better view, he sighed in relief and urged Cagalli to go on inside. Indeed, it was an official, however no one that could recognize or even know them. They were from the Western Kingdom. Athrun waited a little longer, then headed on in after his wife.

"Are you sure we're safe?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, I don't think they know your father and you weren't seen, anyway."

"Yeah, you're right. I just got nervous."

"Hey, I'll protect you. They won't ever get near you, Cagalli. I promise, you're my wife."

Cagalli breathed out heavily and suddenly felt Athrun pull her into his arms. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and placed his chair in her hair. She smiled and her mind was instantly eased. She had no doubts about Athrun, she was fully aware that he would fight with all his might to keep her. And he did have that right, since she was his. No one else could have any authority over her. If she ever had to, she would stand by her marriage completely until death took her. And _that_ was a promise.

* * *

There you go read and review. hope you guysz enjoyed it!


	5. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

Cagalli stood silently in her bedroom, staring out the window. She was wearing a white dress with light blue trimming and lace under a long white hooded cloak. It was finally the day she had been waiting for. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking. She couldn't lose the anxiety that she was feeling. But, she was nothing short of ready. She had prepared for the ride, making sure her face would not be visible or recognized. A blue scarf was tied around her neck and later she would use it to cover her face up.

"Hey," Athrun called from behind her. "Are you ready?"

Cagalli looked up and nodded. She went over to him and smiled bravely. He kissed her forehead tenderly and led her outside. The two horses were strapped into reigns of a small brown chariot. Cagalli stopped instandtly and looked at Athrun for an explanation. Why would he do this? A chariot would only draw attention to them by other people. Athrun simply pulled her hand and took her towards it. He opened the door for her and waited.

"Why did you get a chariot? It is unnecessary," Cagalli said.

"Cagalli, you need to be comfortable on the way to Lady Ruri's home. This will help to conceal your identity."

"But, Athrun-"

"Trust me. This will be safer," Athrun pushed.

"Someone might see you," Cagalli said.

"No, I won't be seen"

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm not going with you."

"What? Why not?!"

"It's for your protection, Stella is going to take you."

"I want _you_ with me. I thought that was the plan?"

Cagalli stared at him as she bit her lower lip, holding back the tears. Why wasn't he going? She didn't understand, it didn't make any sense. She needed Athrun by her side. Sheeded his support. He quickly took her face into his hands and gazed deep into her eyes. He hadn't ever been away from her since they first started living together, but he was going to do it for her this one time. She needed to see her aunt alone, it was important. Athrun kissed her lips and wiped away the wetness around her eyes.

"You can do this, Cagalli. I love you."

"I love you too," she breathed.

Athrun held her tightly for a few more minutes, then helped her into the chariot. She sat on the cushioned seat with one hand holding her husband's. He smiled at her, then let go. The door shut softly, securing Cagalli inside. Athrun met with Stella a moment after and talked to her seriously about the ride to Lady Ruri. She was perfectly capable of getting Cagalli there and hopefully their would be no problems.

Cagalli was sitting silently, listening to the conversation that was going on right outside. She peeked out of the chariot and was able to say one last goodbye before her ride lurched forward. She shut the door tightly and let out a deep breath of air. She couldn't help the loneliness inside of her that resurfaced at the memories of being secluded in chariots.

The ride to Lady Ruri would be a true test for her. She was already beginning to grow nervous, yet even excited. She wanted to see her and she hated that she was forced to stay put inside the chariot. If only she could ride Famous, things would go by a lot faster that way. But, she knew Stella wouldn't allow it. Cagalli leaned forward onto the seat in front of her and opened the small slide. Stella was singing to herself as they made their way into the forest.

"Restless already?" Stella teased.

"A chariot will slow us down," Cagalli complained.

"No matter, it's more convenient in the end."

"Did my husband put that in your head?"

"Yes, but I agree. Something could happen between now and the time we get to your aunt's home. It is better to use your head in situations like this."

Cagalli sighed and pouted. She didn't care about being safe. She wanted to be reckless and do what she wanted to do. She sat back in her seat and pulled off her cloak. It was clear that she wouldn't be able to convince Stella to let her ride, so she needed to just try and be patient. She wasn't completely sure that she could do that, especially since she knew she could be hard headed. But, she was grateful enough that she would be able to see her aunt. She wanted to see her in person to make sure things were as good as she made them out to be.

* * *

That evening, the sunset seemed lonely. Athrun was sitting on a hill, gazing up towards the sky. This was the first time that he and Cagalli had been seperated and he already missed her. He hand wished he could go with her, but he couldn't thinking of only making sure she would be hidden from suspicions. He could have easily been recognized by anyone that knew him. But, Stella wouldn't be questioned. She appeared quite innocent. Anyone that tried to do anything would surely be surprised by her. Athrun had complete faith in her. He just hoped that Cagalli wouldn't give her any trouble on the way. He was aware that she hated to be cooped up inside with nothing to do.

Once a few minutes more passed by, Athrun rose to his feet. He gathered up blocks up wood and went home to start a fire for the long night ahead of him. Being around Cagalli had become much like second nature for him. He was so used to her company and knowing that she was always near. Since she had become his wife, Athrun felt like he had grown closer to her. His heart was one with hers and he ached now that she was away from him.

Athrun cooked himself a small meal when he got to his empty home and then stored the fire wood. He now remembered the short time he had been alone before Cagalli came to him. He had, for the most part, lived in complete silence. His time was spent on doing small jobs for other families and keeping up with his own house work. Those had been some of the most lonely times he ever had. Cagalli had become his entire life. She was always on his mind or in his arms, easily being the thing he loved most. Right now, he was just hoping that things would go well for her.

After Athrun was finished with his food, he started the fire and laid down. All he could do was wait. He shut his eyes and felt the warmth of the room begin to rise with the fires heat. Hopefully Cagalli would be halfway through with her journey to her aunt. She would most likely be restless from sitting all day. Athrun couldn't help but smile at the thought. Cagalli always acted so childish when she didn't get her way.

* * *

"Come on!" Cagalli exclaimed. "I can't be in here any longer!"

"Sorry, honey! You need to stay put," Stella said.

"I'm... I'm going to throw myself out of here!"

"For what?" Stella laughed.

"For keeping me hostage," Cagalli said.

Stella giggled but said no more. Cagalli kicked the side door and flopped over on the seat. Okay, she probably wouldn't have thrown herself, but she wanted to get out. The only time she had been allowed to stretch her legs was when they stopped for food breaks. Cagalli breathed deeply and crossed her arms tightly across her chest. She would be happy enough if she could at least sit up front and feel the breeze. Apparently she couldn't even do that.

Shortly after, she managed to fall asleep. The next time she woke up, it was pitch black outside, except for the full moon glowing. The charot was no longer moving now and Cagalli felt complete silence around her. She sat motionless for a moment, wondering where Stella might have gone. Should she go look for her? Should she risk it? Cagalli got up quietly and opened the slide once more. She could see the two horses tied, but other than that, she saw nothing. Why would Stella just leave her without a word? She should have known Cagalli would not have reacted calmly.

Cagalli waited only a couple more minutes before pulling on her cloak and exiting the chariot. She stepped onto fresh grass and looked over the forest. It was too dark to tell where to go. She sighed and went up front. There were two lanterns, one lit and one not. She used the fire to light the other lantern and held it in her hand. She wasn't sure if she should try to explore or just wait until Stella came back. She pet Famous, trying to figure out the reasonable thing to do.

"Honey, you just couldn't wait?!"

Cagalli turned around to see Stella coming back with a wide smile, just as she always had.

"So, are you going to ride up front?" Stella asked.

"You're going to let me?" Cagalli asked excitedly.

"Yep! Figured you would want to."

"Okay, lets go."

Cagalli climbed up onto the seat and put her lantern back up. Things would be a lot faster now. With any luck, they would arrive at Lady Ruri's home soon. Cagalli smiled at the gentle wind that eased her face coolly and caused her hair to blow behind her. She held her hands in her lap and squeezed tightly. Her heart was racing, nearly about to jump out of her chest.

"She's waiting," Stella said.

"Really?! You saw her?!" Cagalli exclaimed.

"I sure did! I had to make sure we were expected and that we'd be fine."

"How does she look? Is she happy? Is she okay? Does she-"

"Calm down, Zala! You will see her yourself."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited!"

Cagalli stared straight ahead, scrutinizing the darkness. She was looking for the cottage she adored so much. This was it. After being away for so long, she would get to see her beloved aunt again. This was the moment she had been waiting for. After staying still a few more minutes, Cagalli did see the house. When the chariot stopped, she stepped down and gazed up at the beautiful home. She smiled with bright eyes and stepped towards the cottage.

* * *

im so deeply sorry it took this long for a update! my life has been extremely busy and i just hadn't had the time to put something together. hopefully this will suffice for the time being and i promise to update next weekend! read and review plz


	6. Reunited

**Reunited**

"You look wonderful, Cagalli. I'd never imagine you could get even more beautiful," Lady Ruri beamed.

Cagalli giggled and thanked her. She walked into the front room where she could see the sun rising along the trees. She sat down in front of her aunt and received a cup of tea. She smiled wearily and rubbed her eye, still trying to wake herself. Last night she had been so happy to see Lady Ruri that they had talked for hours. They talked about her life, her home, what she had been doing, and Athrun as well. Cagalli said everything, there was nothing that she hadn't wanted to talk about.

"In the back, there is a hot bath prepared. When you're ready, we can go for a walk."

Cagalli nodded and left when she finished her drink. She got a fresh set of clothing and went where she was directed. She couldn't wait to be able to go out with Lady Ruri. It would be nice to feel relaxed again, since lately she had been full of worry. Once she was in the bath, she breathed out deeply and leaned her head back against the rim of the tub. Everything was so elegantly serene at Lady Ruri's home. It was nice to have a royal treatment once again, not that she had any complaint's of how Athrun took care of her.

After cleaning and redressing, she hurried back to the company of her aunt. They had a quiet breakfast in her small dining room and immediantly escaped outside. Cagalli was pleasantly excited to be amongst the tranquil environment of the forest. The types of flowers and trees were more diverse than the forest she was so used to. Everything was so pretty and colorful along the path that they travelled. Cagalli couldn't help wishing they could live there with her aunt. It was a shame that she had to keep hidden, otherwise she would gladly move near Lady Ruri. But, the risk of exposure kept her away.

"Well, Cagalli, how is marriage treating you?" Lady Ruri asked.

"Very wonderfully," Cagalli smiled.

"I do wish that Athrun could have come, I like him very much for you."

Cagalli smiled again and agreed. Athrun truly was her match. No one else could have possibly made her as happy as he did. Lady Ruri was the only one who had completely seen how they acted with each other. Not even Lacus had known about how deep their relationship was.

"It's just like him to protect you constantly," Lady Ruri said.

"I know, but it does get irritating."

"He thinks of your needs, not your wants."

"I wish he wouldn't," Cagalli replied.

"Well, it's all with good intentions," Lady Ruri offered.

"What about you, do you have someone special?"

"Oh, dear me, no. I only love one person."

"That is very admirable..."

"My heart is taken," she said simply. "I don't believe I could ever love someone as much as the one I used to have. And after my husband died, I had no desire to marry anymore."

Cagalli couldn't help feeling bad for Lady Ruri. She had once fallen in love with a knight and had established a deep connection. But, a love like that was always risky. One night, she had been caught with him and chaos broke out. She had been dragged up to her bedroom by her brother and two other men. While being held there, her knight had been imprisoned. To everyone else, he had commited a horrible crime by being intimate with a _princess._ Lady Ruri's father was enraged by her and what she had done. But, she had defended herself and her love bravely.

The consequences had been terrible. Lady Ruri's knight was stripped of his title, his land, and his rights. He was banished and taken away from anywhere near the kingdom. They had not physically harmed him, at least that was what they told Lady Ruri. After that fateful event, she had never seen him again. Shortly after, her father had married her off to the son of an important ally. She was sent to his castle where she was forced to stay at. Within a few years, he had died of a terrible sickness and left her most of his riches. Lady Ruri refused to get involved with marriage and was allowed to leave.

Cagalli knew that Lady Ruri had always been deeply crushed by what had happened to her, but she had remained strong. She always kept her head up and acted as if nothing had bothered her. Cagalli didn't know if she could have the same courage if that ever happened to her and Athrun. Would she be able to stand for herself if Athrun was ever taken away from her? Could she handle it?

Lady Ruri and Cagalli continued their walk for about thirty more minutes before heading back. From the distance, Cagalli could hear the sound of horses. Instantly, she was set on edge. Lady Ruri touched her arm calmly and reassured her that there was no reason to worry. Cagalli sighed frustratedly.

"Athrun has me paranoid over everything," Cagalli said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. No one knows you're here. Your guard should be down."

Cagalli understood that she had been well protected. If Athrun had suspected that she would be in any danger, then he would not have ever allowed her to leave. The trip itself had gone by smoothly, so no one even knew she had reached Lady Ruri. Ultimately, she was out of harm's way. Her aunt was right, she needed to let her guard down and enjoy the time she had left there. Being distressed would only ruin the cause in the end. There would be no way that anyone could catch Cagalli. She needed to remember that.

"How long will you be staying with me?" Lady Ruri asked.

"Three more days," Cagalli said.

"Oh? So little time..."

"I know, but Athrun and Stella had arranged to make sure things went well this time. If so, I'll be back soon enough."

"It's a good plan," Lady Ruri said.

"Yes, Athrun uses his head."

"It shows just how much he loves you."

Cagalli agreed. Athrun's love for her never exceeded. There was no end to how much he did for her. Cagalli never had any doubt that he was the one that she could spend the rest of her life with. She tried to take care of him as much as he did for her, but he never seemed to want her to do much work. At times, it was amusing. He was always so protective of her. But she didn't mind getting her hadns dirty, it was a nice change to her comfortable behavior. Working was fun for her, although the majority of the wives probably didn't think so.

"So, how has my brother been?" Cagalli asked.

"Very well, I think you would be pleased."

"I just wish I could see him," Cagalli sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure nothing would make you happier."

"Yes, I miss him so much."

Cagalli looked ahead and saw Lady Ruri's home as they approached. Even though she couldn't see Kira, she was grateful enough to be able to see Lady Ruri. She couldn't have everything go her way, but at least she could have something. As they got closer to the house, Cagalli sensed something different. She stopped and analyzed the cottage. Lady Ruri looked at her curiously and then continued walking. Cagalli grabbed her arm, but Lady Ruri pulled away and kept on. Cagalli held her breath and watched her. Was she wrong? Was she letting her nerves get the best of her? Once Lady Ruri made it into the house, Cagalli eased. Suddenly, she heard the women scream.

Cagalli bursted off towards the house, running as fast as she could. She entered the front room and froze immediately. Her heart was pounding hard in her chest and her cheeks were clearly red. She felt her hands were shaking and water rising to her eyes. Lady Ruri was standing behind the man, not saying a word. She didn't want to break the silence. Cagalli stared hard at the person, scared to speak. No, she couldn't believe it.

"Cagalli," he said. "Its been a long time..."

"... Kira..."

Cagalli jumped forward and threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. She couldn't believe it. Her brother was there! Cagalli felt the tears pouring from her eyes out of complete joy. Kira grinned, waiting for her to calm down. Once she pulled away, he couldn't help chuckling. Cagalli pouted now, not liking that he was making fun of her. And yet, she couldn't stop looking at him. He seemed so grown-up. He had gotten slightly taller, his hair had grown some, and his personality seemed more mature. She could tell that he was different.

"How did you get here?" Cagalli asked.

"Horseback, how else?" Kira teased.

"Hey," Cagalli warned. "I'm just happy to see you."

"Yes, I know. You look ver nice. I suppose Athrun has been treating you right?"

"He has," Cagalli giggled.

"Wow... it's still difficult to imagine that you left..."

Cagalli looked at her brother and saw the solemn look on his face. His eyes were sad as they gazed at her. Cagalli nodded her head and smiled wearily. After all this time, she hadn't really thought of how he or Lacus might have felt. She didn't even get to say a real goodbye to either of them. Cagalli had a difficult time without Kira, he must have felt the same way. But, now they were sitting together. Reunited.

"I'm sorry," Cagalli said.

"For what?" Kira asked.

"Leaving without seeing you."

"You don't need to apologize, Cagalli. I should have known this was what you would do. It's who you are, being rebellious is in your blood."

"But, still... I miss you."

"Lacus knew you would leave, probably because she knew you and Athrun were in love. How did that happen?"

"Well, it was just us two when you and father went off to war."

"Ah, of course. I suppose he is doing well?"

"Yes, he helped to arrange my visit."

"Why didn't he come? I would have like to speak to him."

"Safety precaution," Cagalli said.

"For the best I'm sure. You don't know how much trouble you caused when you didn't show up to your wedding."

"What happened?" Cagalli asked.

"Father and I went to find you at home, but you weren't there. He didn't know what to think, but then he found the letter you left him. He went back to Yuna's kingdom and sent me with 10 men to search for you. Everyone was going insane, just trying to find you."

"I didn't mean to cause so much trouble."

"I don't want you to worry about it, Cagalli. None of it matters now."

"What about father? How is he?"

"He... he changed. Maybe for the worst, but he can get over it. He should be better, yet he refuses."

Cagalli held her head and sat down. This wasn't good. She felt terrible that her father was different. She knew that his good heart was gone, but to hear it now was so much more real. It felt as if her true life was beginning to catch up with her.

* * *

hope everyone loved the chapter. READ AND REVIEW


	7. Sweet Sin

**Sweet Sin**

It had been another quiet day. The birds were chirping and the sky had been clear. It couldn't have been better. But, he was still alone. Athrun couldn't help looking towards the road, hoping to see Cagalli coming back to him. He knew he was being selfish, but he was missing her. Still, he was determined to stay calm and collected. It was important that Cagalli spend as much time with her aunt as possible. Athrun, meanwhile, would just have to wait. It was something that he had to keep telling himself. Wait and be patient.

It was just about midday when Athrun started heading down the road for a chance to get away from his solitude. Since he had arrived in town, he had gradually gotten to know many different people. A woman by the name of Elida had been one person he had befriended. Her husband had gone on to war, leaving her to stay behind and take care of their home. She was a hard worker, but also very beautiful. And Athrun enjoyed her company, she had turned into a good friend. While Cagalli was away, Elida made him feel less alone.

Athrun didn't have to walk very far before he saw the small cottage he was looking for. He walked into the field of flowers that settled just around a path leading up to her door. Right when he reached it, someone opened it wide. Athrun smiled humbly as she looked pleasantly surprised. She had long, dark purple hair, and deep blue eyes just like his hair color. She was completely breathtaking to say in the least.

"Hello, Athrun," she answered in a smooth voice. "Come in?"

Athrun nodded and followed her inside. She shut the door softly behind him and guided him to a quiet sitting room. She offered him a seat and soon went into another room. Athrun could see the view of her garden from the open window in front of him, admiring what she had grown. It didn't take long for her to return with a tray of sweet bread and tea. She treated him kindly and then sat down.

"Well, how have you been?" Elida asked.

"Struggling, but fine. How about you?"

"Oh, you know, I do what I can. You're missing Cagalli?"

"Yes, more than I can handle," Athrun admitted.

"Don't worry, at least you know she'll be coming home soon."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm... I didn't mean to seem-"

"Athrun. It's okay," she laughed.

"I mean, I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"Not many women could keep up a household on their own."

"It isn't as easy as it looks," Elida replied.

"Do you need any help?" Athrun asked.

"You're a guest, the only thing you need to do is enjoy the visit," Elida said.

"I am enjoying it, but I don't mind helping."

"Trust me, it's not necessary."

"Elida, come on. Don't you need some assistance at all?"

"Just relax for a little bit."

Athrun watched her and couldn't help smiling again. Elida was an independent woman. She was around his age. but something about her stood out. She was so interesting and special. Although she worked extremely hard, she kept her feminine behavior as the side that people saw. Anyone could be drawn in by her. Her big blue eyes could capture anyone's attention. Who wouldn't like a gorgeous woman who knew how to take care of herself? Of course now, she was getting frustrated at Athrun's persistance to help her. But, he was so intrigued by her.

Once they were both done with their drink and food, Elida cleaned up and went back to her kitchen. Athrun stood up almost at once, ready to begin with any of her chores. When she returned, she crossed her arms and shook her head. She had no intentions of having him to do any kinds of work. But, she did lead him out to the back where a small stables had been built. In it were two horses. One was a light tan colored with white bloches across its sides and legs. The other was dark brwon with shiny fur and a black tail. Elida called the light one Delilah and the other was Shadow.

"They're wonderful companions," Elida said.

"Do you manage them well enough on your own?"

"Of course. You should know me by now, Athrun."

"My apologies," he chuckled.

"You should relax more, you know? I don't see why you always insist on working."

"It's just a habit, I suppose."

"Let's go for a ride. That should ease your nerves."

"That wouldn't be bad at all."

"Alright, you can take Shadow."

Athrun grinned, excitement suddenly rushing to him. Shadow was the biggest of the two horses, instantly making him more desirable. He immediately placed the appropriate gear on him, trying to show Elida how good he was. But when he looked up at her, she was already sitting on Delilah. She tossed back her hair and soon Delilah was off. Athrun quickly jumped up onto Shadown and kicked into his sides. In no time, he was back at Elida's side. She slowed to a comfortable pace and let her eyes wander.

There was a cool breeze that lifted Athrun's hair to the side, inspiring a nice mood. His mind had finally eased from worry and he was now enjoying himself. Now that he thought about it, there was no reason to fear. Cagalli would be having a good time, why couldn't he? He breathed in the sweet scent of flowers and smiled to himself. Everything felt so right. As young as he was, he knew he shouldn't be so serious all the time. He was always happy when he was around Cagalli, but without her he was different. He used to be quiet and listless, but Elida made him realize he shouldn't be that way. No matter what, he could be happy. He had just gotten so used to Cagalli that being without her was like a shock to his body. But, it didn't have to be that way.

If anything, he should follow Elida's example. She had been without her hsuband for nearly two years and was still as strong as anyone. She was all smiles and never had a complaint. Not everyone could be as brave as her. Since she was so young, it was hard for her to keep men away from her. Many were looking to marry and she was often a choice. But not many of those men knew her story, just her face. Who wouldn't want to be with her? She was a beautiful girl, a hard worker, and nice to be around. What more could a man want?

"How far do you want to go?" Elida asked calmly.

"As far as you wish, I don't mind a nice ride."

"I know a quiet place we can go to, it's wonderful. Would you like me to show you?"

"Well... sure. It couldn't hurt."

Elida flashed him a sweet smile and nodded her head. Athrun smiled back and kept his eyes on her as she looked around carefully. They were still in the open field with her home visibly behind them. Elida turned Delilah and started off in another direction. Athrun followed them and stayed a few feet behind. He wasn't sure if he had ever gone this way before, but it was exciting to see something new. Elida glanced over her shoulder and raised her hand up to wave. Once she put it down, she disappeared behind some trees. Athrun urged Shadow forward and struggled to catch sight of Elida.

"A bit slow there aren't you?" Elida asked.

"Heh, I guess it seems to look that way," Athrun laughed.

"Well, that's going to be a problem, don't you think?"

Athrun searched the trees, still trying to find her. Her voice was loud and clear, but he couldn't see her. He kept Shadow walking at a steady pace, figuring he was bound to catch her. Out of no where, she appears next to him with a smile that lit up her already bright face. Athrun sighed, relieved that he didn't have to find her. She was a mysterious person to try and figure out. Athrun could never find a way to describe her. The most he could say was that he had never met anyone like her before.

"What, I didn't scare the great Athrun did I?"

"No way."

"Are you sure about that?" she teased.

"Maybe just a little," Athrun admitted.

"You always have to be prepared for anything."

"Are you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"What do you expect will happen?"

"I don't know. But for now, I live alone. I have to make sure nothing catches me by surprise."

"There's no family you can stay with?"

"I can't leave my home."

"Do you ever get scared of being alone?"

"If I do, I can't show it. That makes me vulnerable."

Athrun couldn't help being amazed by her. How many people would be as determined as she was? She showed no fears and could obviously handle herself. For a moment, her face seemed very serious. Quickly, she eased and brought a soft smile back to her lips. She pushed her hair behind her ear and focused on the path ahead of them. Athrun said nothing else, not wanting to interrupt her train of thought. The more he heard from her, the more interested he became. Being with her made him forget everything else that he had held heavily on his mind.

The ride through the forest had felt long, especially with having to try and avoid the many tree branches that were hanging down from above. Gradually, everything seemed to get darker as the sunlight was blocked out. A sudden downward slope caught Athrun's attention, causing him to grip Shadow's reigns even tighter in his hands. The slope turned towards the right, making it harder to remain in control. Elida, however, never had to struggle. Ahtrun clenched his teeth down, attempting to not fall off Shadow.

"How are you doing back there?" Elida called.

"Er, just fine..."

"You don't sound _fine_," she giggled.

"I am," he assured.

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"What is this place you're taking me to?"

"You'll see."

And luckily, it hadn't taken much longer. A burst of light came out so fast that Athrun had to shield his eyes. The trees parted ways and formed a wide opening around a much different scenery. A waterfall formed from beautifully shaped stone and fell into a lake. Exotic flowers covered the edges of the water and rainbows glistened off of the waterfall. Athrun jumped down from the horse and studied everything. This was almost like the place he had shown Cagalli before. Still, even this was noticeably more unique.

"It's exquisite," Elida said.

"Yeah, it is. Does anyone else know it's here?"

"I suppose drifter's might. But this is far from any road or trail, no one comes here on purpose," Elida replied.

"No one except you?" Athrun asked.

"Mostly," she smiled. "I come when I'm tired of being home alone. Delilah loves it here. I'd say it almost reminds me of the Garden of Eden, before sin existed."

Athrun nodded and looked at her thoughtfully. Elida walked towards the water and smiled. A breeze blew her hair back and her eyes seemed to shine. Athrun stood gazing, watching her amongst the beauty. She went back to him and looked up into his eyes. Athrun smiled kindly, feeling her warmth. She touched his arm gently and then hugged him. Athrun was slightly surprised, but his heart felt open and he pulled her closer to him. At least neither felt lonely for the time being.

* * *

_Well, I thought it would be nice to have a chapter on Athrun to show how he spends his time without Cagalli. I myself like Elida, but what do you all think? Read and Review!_


	8. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

"Well, I need to be going now."

"I don't want you to," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer."

Cagalli stared at her brother, tears coming to her eyes. She didn't want him to leave, she had no idea when she might see him again. He smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. He placed a kiss on her forehead and looked at her one last time. Cagalli sighed and tried to pull herself together. She had to be strong, she knew ti was only a matter of time before she would have to say goodbye. Kira walked out towards his horse and then looked back at his sister.

"Don't worry, I'll see you again," he assured.

"I love you, Kira. Be careful," Cagalli replied.

"You too, send my regards to Athrun."

Cagalli nodded and watched as he raced off on his horse. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes to the ground. Her heart was beating heavily in her chest from sorrow. She had to let her brother go for now and soon she would be having to leave her aunt. In no time, Stella would be coming for her. Time seemed to have flown by while she was spending time with the two. She had felt so comfortable with them, like they hadn't been away from each other at all. Cagalli didn't want to imagine missing them again.

"Are you all packed up?" Lady Ruri asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Don't look so gloomy, Cagalli."

Cagalli turned away and headed back inside the cottage. She brought her bags to the front room and sat down. She didn't want to be gloomy, not at all. Lady Ruri went in and got some tea ready for the two. Cagallicould only be happy again when she was with Athrun. He could comfort her. She hadn't even realized that she missed him since she was so preoccupied with Kira and Lady Ruri. If only he could have come to be a part of everything. Still, she now had so much that she wanted to tell him. She was going to let him know everything that he had missed out on. Then, maybe next time he'd come along with her.

"It has been nice having you here," Lady Ruri said.

"Yes, and its been nice being here.

"Do you think that, after this, you will stop being so concerne with trouble that doesn't exist?"

"Oh," Cagalli smiled. "I believe my mind is at ease."

"Good, now you see you were worried over nothing."

"I'm sorry. It was just hard since I was disconnected from everyone."

"We can still write to each other."

"You're right, don't leave any details out."

"I never do. Everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so," Cagalli replied.

"Trust me. You have Athrun's love, that alone is strong enough to protect you."

* * *

Athrun sat under a tree, watching Elida with a smile. She was running with Delilah chasing her. Their connection was so deep, it was unlike any other. Even though Delilah was just an animal, she adored her human companion. Athrun leaned his head back and listened to the waterfall, along with the sound of Elida giggling. Everything felt so right, so relaxed. This was the second day he and Elida took a ride out to her secret refuge. He couldn't think of a more comfortable place that he wanted to be. But, Cagalli would also be coming home soon. He would have to make his way back home and have something nice prepared for her.

"Hey, Athrun! What 'cha doing?" Elida asked.

Athrun looked up to see her coming towards him.

"Don't you want to do something?"

"Like what?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know... let's do something spontaneous. It has been awhile since I've done something crazy."

She turned around, then looked up at the waterfall. She took off her socks and shoes and walked over to the water. Athrun watched as she dipped her foot in, wondering what she was going to do. She went back to him and suddenly grabbed his hands. She yanked him up to his feet and took him towards the water. He pulled back, now feeling a bit doubtful. He didn't want to go in the water.

"Let's take a swim," Elida said.

"No thanks," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because I have no interest in getting my clothes wet."

"Won't you jump out of your little life and do something fun?"

"I have to be ready to greet Cagalli."

Elida let go of Athrun and again looked into the water. Athrun sighed, not wanting to disappoint her. The young woman shrugged and walked away silently. Before Athrun could get a word in, Elida jumped up onto Delilah. He stared at her, feeling as if he had somehow hurt her feelings. She, however, paid him no mind. An adventurous smile rose to her face and she bursted off with her horse into the forest again.

"Hey!" Athrun exclaimed. "Where are you going?!"

Athrun stared after them, not sure what to think. Leaving her for Cagalli hadn't bothered her, had it? Elida appeared, suddenly, now running on her feet. Delilah came behind her minutes later, obviously following her master once more. Elida shoved past Athrun and went straight for the water. While Athrun had turned to watch her dive in the water, Delilah came up directly and head-butted him in the back. Within seconds, he had fallen into the water. He had been caught off guard, not prepared for a stunt like that. But, he had to smile. It was a good trick.

"That didn't take long," he said when he resurfaced.

"I doubt Cagalli will be too upset if your wet. Besides, you can easily change clothes."

"Yeah, true enough."

"Now come on. I want to show you something special."

Just when he looked at her cluelessly, she disappeared under water. He quickly followed her down further into the water, though not sure what to expect. He could hear the sound of the waterfall above them, but he realized they were deeper than expected. Soon, Athrun found himself going into a dark hole behind Elida. Once indside, they started up and up and up until reaching the surface. There, they were at the opening of a hidden cave. He didn't know how this could even exist, but it was nicely lit and looked comfortable.

"See? What did I tell you," Elida said while climbing out.

"I'm... honestly amazed."

"And you almost missed out."

Athrun saw that the cave was actually larger than appeared. Elida ventured in and ended up with two large blankets. She tossed one at Athrun and then moved into darkness to undress. Athrun cleared his throat and although slightly taken aback, began to take off his own wet clothes. Once he was wrapped up, Elida reappeared. Her hair was shining brightly from the water and her face seemed to glisten.

"Well, now what?" Athrun asked.

"We could talk, I rather like how quiet this place is. I'm absolutely positive no one will ever find this cave."

"I agree. So, have you received any letter from your husband?"

"No," Elida said. "I'm believing that something might have happened to him."

"Don't say that, you need to remain positive about this."

"Its just... my friend had a husband in the same war and he came back already..."

"He might have been reassigned or given higher rank. In those situations, a person is forced to stay longer than intended."

"I hope so. But, wouldn't he have sent word?"

"A lot of times there is no time to. Please, don't worry."

Athrun looked up at her and for the first time ever, he saw the sight of tears forming in her eyes. Her hands were shaking slightly and she tried desperately to remain strong. But, Athrun knew she shouldn't hold it in. Keeping your feelings buried was never good. The blanket he wore was tied securely around his waist, allowing him to take Elida in his arms and comfort her. In a matter of moments, he felt warm tears, but he didn't mind. She pressed her head against his chest and took a few more minutes to stop crying. Wehn she looked at him, her nose was nearly touching his, causing a jump in Athrun's heart rate. And then...

* * *

_woaaahhh waht a cliffy right? sorry it took awhile to post. read and review! the good stuff is coming up soooon._


	9. Disaster

**Disaster**

"You have everything ready?" Stella asked.

"Yes, it's all ready."

"Good. I figured we would travel better by nightfall, less chance of running into anyone."

"What? Why would we run into anyone?" Cagalli asked.

"Just a precaution, alright? I saw some men passing through with the Attha symbol."

"Do not worry," Lady Ruri said. "I doubt you'll cross any trouble on the way home."

"Fine, you better be right," Cagalli smiled.

"I'll miss you, promise to write as soon as you arrive."

Cagalli nodded and hugged her. As she let go, she glanced towards the cottage one last time and climbed into the chariot. She sat on the seat and rested her hands in her lap. She had already made up her mind that she would get rid of any sad emotions and carry on through with the return journey. And again, she remembered that she would see Athrun. She just hoped that the trip wouldn't take so long, maybe they'd get there faster?

"You fine back there?" Stella called.

"I'm wonderful."

"Is that lantern burning enough in there?"

"Yes, its bright."

"Okay then, on we go..."

Before she knew it, the horses were pulling her away. Cagalli took off her shoes and placed her feet up on the other seat in front of her. She was grateful to have been able to spend her time with Kira and Lady Ruri, so there was no reason to act bitter. Now, her mind was clear and she had nothing to worry about anymore. Clearly she wouldn't need to have to send constant letter's about possible wars or questions of her father. From this point on, she would focus on her happy life with Athrun. Nothing else would get in the way of her joy.

* * *

"I'm sorry for earlier," Elida apologized.

"Its fine, as long as you're alright now."

"I'm just _really _embarassed. I don't have breakdowns..."

"Really, its fine," Athrun smiled.

"It was nice of you to stay for dinner and keep me company. If there is anything I can do to-"

"Elida," Athrun chuckled. "I just wanted to make sure you would be okay and you are. So calm yourself down."

"Sorry," Elida said again.

"Okay, you don't need anything else?"

"No, I'm good."

"Then, I'm going to head on my way home."

"Here, take this light so you don't get lost," she offered.

"I'll manage," Athrun replied.

"You won't make it, just take the lantern."

"Goodbye, Elida. Sleep tight."

Athrun hugged her kindly and walked away, leaving the lantern behind. He placed his hands into his pockets and looked up at the full moon. Time with Elida had definately been great and she had been nice company. But, he was excited to be able to see his wife once again. She probably had much to tell him about her visit. He wouldn't mind hearing about Lady Ruri, she had been a good inspiration and source of advice. Maybe Kira had stopped by too? Cagalli would truly be thrilled at that. And on the next trip to Lady Ruri's, Athrun would want to go.

When he made it back on the main road to his home, Athrun began to think more heavily of what he would do for Cagalli. She probably wasn't even there yet, since he had told Stella to travel by the time sunset arrived. Should he have a nice breakfast prepared for her? Would she want to sleep? He didn't have much of a clue, but now he thought that it would be better to wait. She could tell him what she would be ready for. Athrun actually began to feel guilty that he hadn't put more consideration into it. He knew it was because he had been with Elida.

Athrun walked in silence, thinking about the last couple of days. He looked ahead, seeing distant fire glowing against the night sky. Somewhere near he would see his own cottage. Realizing the darkness he would arrive to, he began to pick up blocks of wood for a nice fire. He'd most likely end up waiting up for Cagalli, not sure that sleep would even be possible.

When Athrun did finally see the cottage, he stopped to look it over. A cloud hovered above, leaving it out of sight from any direct moonlight. A cool breeze caused the trees to sway slowly, making deep whispers to the wind. Athrun scrutinized his home with his eyes, noticing something off about the way it looked. He sighed, figuring it was nothing. He continued and proceeded inside. It was pitch black, as he expected, but he managed to find the fire place and dropped the wood there. In no time at all, he had a fire blazing.

He stood up, now iwth a dark look on his face. He tightened his hands into fists and glanced sideways. Was he imagining things? Athrun walked away from the fire and made his way into the bedroom. Suddenly, Athrun was thrown into the floor by three men. He struggled to fight them off, then found himself with a sword pointed at his neck. He froze instantly and stared up into a pair of familiar cold eyes. The men lifted him up and tied his hands behind his back. Was this really happening?

"Athrun Zala," the voice said. "Pleasure."

Athrun stared back at him, wanting to break free. The man smirked triumphantly and pressed the sword into his skin, drawing blood from him.

"Oh, how I dreamed of this moment! How much sweeter I thought it would be. I didn't think you would go down so easily. No, not the highly esteemed Athrun Zala, reduced to a lowly farmer."

Athrun remained silent, not exactly sure what to say.Of course, he already knew why Yuna was there. Cagalli. His mind was ablazed, he didn't know how they had found him or their house. He couldn't believe this was happening. Yuna wouldn't give up the evil grin he was wearing. He walked around the room while holding a light, inspecting everything. Athrun pushed towards him, but was quickly pulled back by the 3 soldiers holding him.

"Now, now, Athrun. Don't get too wild," Yuna said.

"You have no right to be here," Athrun growled angrily.

"On the contrary, I have _every_ right, considering you're holding my fiance."

"Another one?" Athrun asked.

"You know who I'm talking about. Cagalli, where is she?"

"Obviously not here, I don't know where she is."

"Do you actually think I'll believe that?"

"I don't care what you believe. She's not here. If you used that pathetically large head of your, you'd remember I left the Attha's without even saying goodbye. I was under the impression that you married her by now."

"Don't try to play games, Athrun. There's a reason we are here and it's that someone spotted you with her."

Athrun gave him a look. "What makes you think it was her? She isn't the only golden haired girl."

"And you would know? Do you like to _pretend_ to be a womanizer?"

"Unlike you, I odn't have to pretend to be someone I'm not."

Yuna stared at Athrun with an amused expression. With a nod of his head, the men took Athrun and dragged him out back where a carriage was waiting.

"There's no denying that she has been here. We have asked around in this town of yours an dpeople confirmed that you two stay together."

Athrun felt his blood ice and his heartbeat race. This wasn't good. If what Yuna said was true, then Cagalli herself would be caught soon. What was he going to do? What could he say? He saw no ways to escape. Athrun was at a complete loss. There was no way to protect Cagalli much longer. But, he knew he had to try. Somehow he would have to keep trying. Yet, he knew he would run out of time fairly soon. He was very much certain of this.

"Now, Athrun, where is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her."

Yuna flicked his wrist and Athrun was immediately hit in the stomach. "Again... where is she?"

"... She... she's not here," Athrun choked.

"Okay, where is she?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen her in awhile."

"Really, so she just left without a word?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she went back to you after realizing you are her true love."

"Have it your way," Yuna shrugged.

As he lifted his arm, Athrun was knocked across the back of his head. His body fell limp and he was thrown into the back of the carriage. Two of the men sat up front while the other sat inside with Yuna. The darkness kept the events of what had happened hidden. The carriage turned in the grass and went onto the road. Yuna crossed his arms and watched as the soldier tied a cloth tightly around Athrun's mouth, then placed something black over his head.

"What now?"

"We take him to the Attha's Kingdom and hopefully the other's will find her. If not, I'll make a second trip."

* * *

Cagalli stared into the small flickering flam and listened carefully. Outside, the wind seemed to be blowing heavily against the chariot. She could tell that they weren't on the road, but she knew they had to be close. It was darker than before, the moon being hidden by thick clouds. A howling noise caused chills to run down her spine. She leaned forward and opened the slide to see Stella. She had her black cloak on with the hood pulled over her head. She wasn't sure how Stella could steer through the trees, but she did it with no problems. Stella glanced to the side and pulled deeper into the forest before pulling to a stop. After a few minutes, the sound of horses and men were heard, then they disappeared.

"Can you hear me, princess?" Stella asked lowly.

"Uh, yeah," Cagalli said. She couldn't hide the surprise of hearing the word princess.

"Look, I've been having a bad feeling lately. Something has just felt wrong since I saw the officials. Athrun will know what to do, but I'm not going to take you home yet."

"What? Why not?!" Cagalli demanded.

"I'm not sure how safe it will be for you. I'm going to take you somewhere, okay? His name is Shin and very trustworthy. Once I get word with Athrun, we'll come back to get you."

Cagalli bit her lip and lowered her head. What was going on? Stella turned around and looked at her She smiled reassuringly and waited for another reaction. Cagalli, however, didn't know what to do. Stella sounded like she had thought this through, meaning this was serious. The only thing Cagalli wanted to do was see her husband. Now, she would have to wait evn longer to see him. Was he going to be fine? If he was alone, could he protect himself? Was he in any danger?

"Cagalli?"

"Either way, I have to go to your friend's house?"

"Yes. I have to make sure you're protected."

"Then, I really have no choice."

"Cagalli, please understand how necessary this is."

"I do, Stella."

"Alright, now, do you have anything in those bags that you need or can you do without?"

"Its only a couple of dresses, I don't need anything."

"Good. I haven't decided yet, but we might leave the chariot and go on the horses."

"Whatever you need me to do, I'll do."

"For now, stay put. We'll be traveling slower to stay quiet and I'm going to stay away from any of the trails or roads. Take this."

Stella passed a sword covered in a black sheath towards Cagalli and then shut the slide. Cagalli held the sword in her hands and stared at it seriously. She clutched it and moved back into her seat. A second later, the chariot was rolling again.

Cagalli had never felt this panicked. Her heart was throbbing in her chest, almost as if it would jump out. This was the worst thing to hear, that someone might have figured out where she was, someone was still searching for her. Her father was still searching for her. Cagalli never thought that this would happen. She never imagined how much danger she or Athrun would be in. And honestly, she never thought she would see this day. If they knew where she lived, then that would be the end of things. Would they be able to get out of this? Cagalli couldn't stop the questions from overflowing her mind. She didn't want to believe that anything might happen. She hoped that this would all go away by sunrise.

It felt like an eternity. Cagalli stayed alert, gripping the sword so tight her knuckles turned white. At last, Cagalli felt the chariot coming to another stop. She heard Stella move, then the sound of footsteps in the grass. The door opened and Stella helped her down. Cagalli looked around to see that they were deep within the forest. Stella went to the front and began to move Savior and Famous out of the chariot. Once they were in their sattles, Stella directed Cagalli towards Famous. After that, she blew out the fire from the lanterns and jumped on Savior.

"I realize its dark, but you'll be able to see me. We're going to go fast and hopefully arrive at Shin's home in no time."

"I understand," Cagalli said.

"So, you ready, honey?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Stella kicked into Savior and he went forward. Cagalli followed and sped up, just as her guide had. The moon came out once again and Cagalli could clearly see Stella. Cagalli kept her eyes straight ahead. She could feel her hands shaking, but she was trying desperately hard to stay strong. From this point on, she would have to depend on Stella and she needed to make sure she could do all she could to hold herself together. There was no reason to get worried so soon. Athrun was probably just fine. By now, he was most likely asleep and awaiting her arrival.

* * *

_crazy stuff right? well read and review._


	10. Capture

**Capture**

It was dark. He felt the cloth in his mouth and realized his head was covered. Athrun sat still, trying to listen for any movement. He couldn't hear anything, but he already knew he was longer at his home. The room he was in felt cold and he could hear the sound of water dripping. His feet were on some type of stone. He could only guess where he was by now. It must have been a holding cell. A dungeon. Something to keep him locked away from any human interaction. He had no doubt what would be coming soon. All he could do was wait.

Athrun remained completely silent. He tried to think of ways to help himself. Could he escape? Wherever he was, he was sure that he wouldn't get the chance to even speak. He knew what to expect, but he couldn't help feeling uneasy. He should try to be stronger, but he was at a disadvantage. There was no way he could gain the upperhand. Athrun waited only a little bit longer before he heard the footsteps. A screeching sound eschoed and someone jerked his hea. It only took a few seconds more to have his eyes focused on one man.

"Well, it's good to see you. Although, I wish circumstances were better."

"I'm sure," Athrun mumbled. "Nice to see you, King Attha."

"To my understanding, you haven't been cooperating. I would like to know why."

"You think I, what, kidnapped your daughter?"

"Young Yuna seems to believe so."

"I have nothing to say," Athrun replied coldly.

As he stared at the king, he could see that he had aged quite a bit since he had last seen him. His hair had thinned and was much whiter. Had two years done so much to this man? King Attha wore no smile on his face. Instead, he looked just as cold as Athrun had sounded. In a matter of seconds, the old man was gone. Athrun was pulled up against the wall and was now being beaten on. One arm loosened and he hit the side of one of the guards on his jaw. He nearly got away, but was held by another and hit with more force.

"You're lucky you're even here!" One guard shouted.

"Yeah, if it were up to me I would have you killed!"

Athrun was thrown onto his stomach moments later and abandoned in his cell. Athrun groaned and rolled over onto his back. The glow from a torch barely lit up where he now lay, but he could tell he hardly had any space at all. He pulled himself up and looked towards a large wooden door. It was the only way out and only a small opening in the middle of the door allowed him a view outside. After bringing himself up to his feet, he went straight to the dor and looked through the hole. There was only an empty chamber for his view. He could see where other prisoners were kept, but he heard no sounds. He was completely alone with no way out...

_agh. im sorry guys, im having major writers block issues. this is the best i can do for now, im sorry itsz so short. read and review please._


	11. Shin

**Shin**

It was surreal. Cagalli didn't understand what was going on. As she and Stella continued riding, she could hear the faint sound of shouting. She knew they were no where near them, but she couldn't help feeling an eerie chill. If something was going to happen, she wanted to know about it. She couldn't stand being clueless. Stella remained silent, appearing more serious than she had ever been. She checked on Cagalli a couple of times, but she would then refocus on making it to Shin's house. Cagalli didn't want to add to the issues, therefore she was careful to always be paying attention to their surroundings.

"Cagalli," Stella called out.

"Yes?" she answered.

"We should be arriving at Shin's any moment now. The sun is already up, so you won't be able to leave his home at all. I don't think there will be any complications..."

"Does he know you're bringing me?" Cagalli asked.

"We had discussed things in case something happened."

Cagalli listened to her, now realizing how carefully prepared Stella was for any mishaps. She had obviously been very aware of possible problems that might have intervened. Although she was thankful to have Stella watching out for her, Cagalli didn't want to be left. She wanted to see her husband. She wanted to be the one to see that he was safe. She wanted to cooperate with Stella, but she had no interest in having to wait. What kind of wife would she be if she wasn't the one to go looking for her husband?

It truly hadn't taken much longer before Cagalli saw a small cottage. The structure was very simple, yet firm. A gray horse stood nearby, grazing peacefully. Cagalli pulled the reigns back and came to a stop. Stella jumped down from Savior and began walking to the front door. She knocked on the door twice, then waited. After a short minute, the door opened. Stella smiled and greeted the man. His eyes immediately showed concern as they fell upon her. He hugged her gently and then glanced towards Cagalli.

"Ah, you must be the special one," he said.

Cagalli smiled lightly and got down from her horse. She touched the sword at her waist and walked forward.

"I'm Shin. You'll be fine here," he assured.

"I sure hope so," Cagalli answered.

"Stella will show you the bedroom, I'll tie up the horses."

Cagalli nodded and went inside after Stella tugged on her hand. The room they entered was small and occupied by a table with chairs. To the side of that was an oven and wooden counter. Cagalli followed Stella out of there and into a short dark hallway. To the left, there was a work room and on the right side of the hall further down there was another small room for washing. At the end of the hall, there was a set of stairs.

"Um, are you sure this is a good idea?" Cagalli asked.

Stella stopped and turned. "Why? Whats wrong?"

"It just doesn't seem like there is room here."

"Of course there is. Shin has no problem with you being here. Besides, you won't be staying very long."

Cagalli still had her doubts, but Stella was so sure of the plans. So, she decided to continue after her. Once she reached the top of the stairs, Cagalli looked around. It was dark up there, except for a single candle with a burning flame. There was a bed in the corner with dark bed sheets. Shin's possessions were scattered across the room neatly, ranging from weopons to art. One window sat in one of the walls, closed off by a tiny door over it.

"Its not much, but its enough," Shin suddenly said.

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Anyone this important to Stella is important to me."

"Listen to this big talker," Stella giggled.

"I mean it," Shin said.

"Cagalli would you like a bath?" Stella asked, ignoring the comment from him.

"Well, I don't have a change of clothes. Remember?"

"I have some here," Stella said.

"Oh really?" Cagalli asked suspiciously.

"While you ladies do this, I'll go get some food from town. I'm sure you're both starving."

Once Shin left, Cagalli immediately looked at Stella for an explanation. Instead, she just giggled and walked out. Cagalli went behind her, planning on persuing the matter even more. Did Shin and Stella have a romance going on? That's exactly what it seemed like, but Cagalli wanted to be positive. She remained quiet on the way down, noticing Stella watching Shin leave. Cagalli crossed her arms and waited as Stella began to pour hot water into the wooden buckets.

"Soo... you and Shin, hm?"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked innocently.

"You don't need to hide it," Cagalli replied.

"Well, I don't get to see him very often."

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"I'm glad you have someone," Cagalli said sweetly.

"Between my free time and deliviries, I come to see him."

"How long have you been knowing him?

"Two or three years."

"Wow, thats pretty long."

"I guess so, but I enjoy it."

"What do you think about marriage?"

"Marriage?! That's huge!"

"Well, I think you would make a good wife."

Stella gave her a quick look and smiled. She picked up two of the water filled buckets and handed the third to Cagalli. The two re-entered Shin's home and went directly to the wash room. Stella poured her buckets into the tub and left Cagalli alone. Cagalli undressed quickly and then dipped herself into the warm water. Her skin tingled instantly and she eagerly soaked up the feelings. She lowered her head into the water and brushed her hair back with her hands.

Cagalli couldn't help feeling slightly guilty for relaxing. The whole point of this trip to Shin's was so Stella could check on Athrun. He would be expecting her to come. Still, she had been so tired lately because of the constant worry of being seen. She knew Stella must have been just as tired. Cagalli didn't know what she had done to deserve such a good friend. Someone that was so loyal to her was a true friend indeed. Cagalli knew she'd never last on her own. Stella had turned out to be one of the most reliable people she ever met.

Then, she thought of Lacus. She had been her bestfriend. She had no doubt that Lacus would have helped her as much as Stella. Cagalli couldn't deny that she had left a piece of her heart with her and Kira. Afterall, they were a huge part of her life. And, of course, she remembered her father. He was someone she was afraid to even think of. From what she heard, his former self was now a shadow of the person he had become. It was hard to turn her back on him as well, but she had to do it to be with her love. It had been her sacrifice.

"Cagalli, I've left the change of clothes right outside the door."

"Oh, okay. Thank you, Stella."

"Just call me if you need me anymore."

Cagalli sat up and grapped the soap to start bathing. She cleaned her sking thoroughly, making sure to cover every inch of her body. She felt as if it had been days since she was last comfortable. The bath she now was taking had instantly put her in a better state of mind and at ease. Cagalli finished by the time the water turned cold and redressed. The clothes Stella had provided her with were quite different, aside from the undergarments. She was now wearing a pair of brown pants fitting against her figure with a white long sleeve blouse and a brown corset that laced up through the front. Once she was done, she found Stella.

"How are the threads?" Stella smiled.

"Well... I'm not sure I've ever worn pants, only when working."

"You look very nice. You mind helping me take the water out?"

"Not at all, you must be dying for a bath."

"I could definitely use one, but I've gone longer without."

"Because of your work?"

"Yes, I might be out riding for days at a time."

"Do you bring food for yourself?"

"Some, but I focus on delivering the message. When I'm sent to do something important, I make sure to do it."

Cagalli liked how dedicated Stella was to her job. It made her feel all the more comfortable. While she helped empty the tub out, seh thought of how she admired her friend. She felt like she should learn to be more like her. Maybe if she focused on Athrun more, she could have been home with him by now. Still, Cagalli knew she loved him and that was one thing she never second guessed. She would see him soon.

When Stella was in the bath, Cagalli went outside with Famous and Savior. She sat between them and looked up at the sky thoughtfully. All she could do was think of now was Athrun. He had been on her ind for days. Now, it was taking forever just to get back home. She didn't know it was going to be so much trouble to see her aunt. If she had known, she would have thought harder about her decision. She never wanted anyone else to be inconvenienced.

It felt like it had been so long since she had last seen her husband. She had missed him so much everyday. At first, she had only focused on seeing Lady Ruri, but now she wanted to see him. She hoped he wasn't too lonely. She knew he was friends with many people in the town, maybe he had had a chance to go out and visit them. Cagalli wanted the best for Athrun since he had always done so much for her. He constantly took care of her, even when she didn't need it. Athrun had done everything he could to keep her happy. ANd although she had been grateful to see her aunt, she wished it hadn't been so much work.

The time went by quickly between Stella getting out of the bath and Shin returning with food. They all ate a delicious meal and Stella went upstairs with Shin soon after to sleep. Cagalli rested on a couch downstairs, trying to get some rest as well. After a few more hours, Stella reappeared. She said a few last words to Cagalli, then departed. Shin waited for her to leave, then went back inside with Cagalli.

"Well, she's off."

"I hope things go okay," Cagalli said.

"Don't worry," Shin replied. "Things will go back to normal soon."

"I probably should have gone too."

"Cagalli, she has things under control."

"I know... thanks again for letting me stay here."

"How could I deny a princess?" he smiled.

"I'm not a princess anymore."

"You say that, but the truth is that royal blood still runs through your veins. Don't be ashamed of who you are."

"I guess you're right..."

"All we can do it wait."

That was what Cagalli could never stand doing. _Waiting._

**finally an update! ;D sorry it took so lonq. im tryinq to show the anticipation that cagalli is qoinq throuqh and what is happeninq on her side. read and review **

* * *


	12. Darkness Discovered

****

Darkness Discovered

She didn't stop, not even once. She lept at a fast pace as she swept through the forest. In the end, it had taken only a few hours to reach the town. It was a relief to have made it without any problems. As she made it onto the road towards the Zala's home, Stella slowed Savior. Her heart was still racing from the trip that would soon come to an end. As she grew closer to the cottage, she noticed something. Actually, it was a girl. Stella focused more on the figure and now held a confused expression on her face. When she arrived, she immediately hopped down.

"Elida?" Stella called.

The female turned and looked at Stella with a serious expression. In her hands she had a basket of food. Stella looked at the cottage, hoping to see Athrun come through the open door.

"Where is he?" Stella asked eagerly.

"I don't k-know..."

"Huh? What do you mean? Why is his door open?"

"I just came by with some food and found it like this. Something must be wrong."

Stella drew the sword from her side and made her way inside. The sun managed to cast enough life in to guide her through the rooms. Nothing appeared out of place so far. When she entered the living room, she could still catch the heavy scent of ashes in the fireplace. But, Stella soon came to a sharp halt. She saw objects scattered recklessly across the floor. As Stella continued through the house, she saw the same mess. Worse of all, there was no sign of Athrun. It looked like something terrible had happened. Stella found the back door wide open and gasped in desperation. She could see strange markings in the grass, almost like wheel tracks. No. This couldn't be happening! Had someone truly taken him? Had he been _captured_?

"Stella," Elida said shakily. "He was just here. I saw him..."

"When did you see him?" Stella asked.

"Two nights ago. What do you think happened?"

Stella thrusted the sword into the ground angrily and bent down to her knees. No! He couldn't have been taken! It just didn't seem true! No one should have been able to track him down so easily! Stella couldn't focus. She was panicking. She didn't want to believe it but she _knew_ that he had been imprisoned. And her bad feeling had just come true. She remembered the men that carried the Attha's symbol. They had been so close. And all along they were headed straight for Athrun, hoping to find Cagalli as well.

"Did someone come here?" Elida questioned.

"I think you should go home, Elida."

"I want to know what's going on."

"I can't tell you," Stella replied.

"I'm a friend of Athrun's, Stella. You know you can trust me."

"... He's in trouble. He might be hurt by now."

"Any ideas of where he might be?"

Of course, she already knew where he was at. The Attha's Kingdom. But what could she do? How could she find a way for him to escape? Stella couldn't handle it. She felt so lost. One thing was certain, she needed to get back to Cagalli with the news. Afterall, that was her husband.

"I have to leave," Stella said quickly.

"To find Athrun?"

"To Cagalli. I'll figure things out there."

"Then I'm coming, too."

"Elida-"

"I'm coming," she said firmly. "I'm not going to just sit here. I don't want Cagalli to lose her husband like I lost mine. I'll just need to get some things first."

Stella studied Elida's expression and nodded. She picked up the sword, placed it back in its sheath, and went up to the front of the house. She climbed back on Savior while Elida went to her horse. In a matter of seconds, the women were off. Stella could feel her hands shaking as she followed Elida. It was true, her husband had been taken from her. Stella knew she had suffered, but she had always been very strong. She was tough. Elida would probably help them to rescue Athrun. She knew how to use a weopon and was very clever. Athrun had always been comfortable with her, there was no doubt in Stella's mind that Elida was trustworthy.

"I need the truth," she said suddenly.

"About what?" Stella asked.

"Athrun and Cagalli. Why would someone try to harm them?"

"Well... I'm sure you know that Athrun is a former knight."

"Yes, I know _that._"

"Cagalli is an Attha."

"Attha? The name sounds familiar..."

"She is a princess, or used to be. Athrun had been chosen by her father, King Attha, to watch over her while he and her brother went to war. During that time, Cagalli and Athrun fell in love."

"Oh my," Elida gasped. "A princess? I had no idea. So, they ran away together?"

"Something like that. Cagalli left a marriage and her duties as princess. She and Athrun have had to be extremely careful so they wouldn't be caught."

"They discovered that Cagalli and Athrun were here?"

"I believe so. When they didn't get Cagalli, they must have taken Athrun."

Elida rode silently now, taking in the new information. It was breathtaking. She felt overwhelmed with this knowledge, but now she understood. She never imagined that their lives were so complicated. It was surreal. But, now wasn't the time to panic. If Athrun had been taken, he would probably be in confinement, somewhere away from public view. Depending on the soldier's guarding him, he might also be being beaten. They wouldn't want to kill him, they would try to get him to give up Cagalli's whereabouts.

When the two made it to the cottage, Elida wasted no time. She went to a trunk and pulled out her bow and arrows, one weopon she was particulary skilled with. She also packed food and a few pieces of extra clothing, making sure to get everything she needed. Truthfully, she was scared to leave her home. There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted to help and the possible dangers didn't bother her at all. What did bother her was that this would be the first time leaving her home since her husband had gone off to war.

"Elida, if this is going to be too hard-"

"Its fine. I can handle it."

Stella watched from the doorway and waited. She had known Elida for five years now. She was at her wedding, she helped her and her husband move into their home together, and she was there when Akito (Elida's husband) had left. It had always been a struggle, but Elida remained strong and loyal. She had learned how to defend and protect herself. Because of her experiences, she was capable of causing a lot of damage.

"Are you gonna need anything?" Elida asked.

Stella shook her head and Elida pulled a sword in a black sheath out. It only took a few more minutes before they were outside. Elida made sure her home was safely secure and then attached her things onto her horse. With a quick step, she was sitting on the sattle. Stella breathed out deeply, not looking forward to the trip they would be making back to Shin's home. Cagalli would be completely crushed with the news...

* * *

He sighed deeply, glad to finally be back. All he wanted to do was get some rest. He left his horse with a stableboy and headed towards the large double doors. Two men opened them for him and he nodded politely. Once he entered the large room, he immediately heard loud voices. He listened, recongizing one as Yuna. Kira tightened his jaw and went down a hall to a bedroom. He closed the door behind him and dropped himself onto the bed.

It had been a pleasure seeing his sister again. Lady Ruri had written him a letter and Kira couldn't believe that Cagalli was actually making an appearance. Nobody could find out that she was visiting or that he was going to see her. After two years, it seemed like she had come back from the dead. Of course, Kira knew she had been alive the whole time. Her letter she left the day she disappeared explained it all, she had run away. She wouldn't be back. She would be fine. Don't look for her.

"Where is my son?!" Kira suddenly heard.

He shut his eyes for a moment and moved from his bed. He straightened his clothes and went out into the hall. He walked, listening carefully to his footsteps. Even til now, Kira had kept the secret of his sister from their father. He had watched as his father's grief turned into anger, then madness. Through all of that, he had remained silent. With Yuna still around, it was no wonder the king had changed even more. It hadn't taken long for Yuna to get on Kira's bad side. It became more apparent that Yuna was dirty and conniving.

"There you are!" King Attha exclaimed at the sight of Kira.

"Hello, father."

"Good evening, Kira," a sly voice said.

"Yuna," Kira nodded.

"Ah, today is a great day!" King Attha said.

"I'm glad you are so cheerful," Kira replied.

"Have you eaten yet?"

"Actually, I was hoping to get some sleep."

"Nonsense! Food is necessary for a young prince!"

"Father, is there a reason you are so excited?"

"There is, would you like to see?"

"Eh, its alright. I'll-"

"I think you will want to see this," Yuna interrupted.

"Come, Kira. We may yet be on our way to finding Cagalli."

Oh no, this couldn't be good. Kira kept his face straight, knowing that Yuna was watching him. At last, he agreed and followed the two. They headed past the dining room, kitchen, and other rooms, out through the back double doors. Yuna opened a large door in the ground and revealed a set of stairs. Kira instantly became confused, not understanding what was going on. Without asking questions, he went down after the other two. It was dark down there. The stairs ended at cold stone flooring with the same type of walls. Only a few lanterns revealed three guards.

"What is this?" Kira asked.

"You haven't been here?" Yuna snorted.

"We never use it," King Attha said. "Only 'til recently."

Kira tightened his fist, becoming more uncomfortable by the second. At last, they reached a closed door. King Attha faced him, becoming very serious. Yuna, however, smirked proudly. When they opened the door and Kira walked in, he froze. His eyes fell upon Athrun's limp body slouched against the wall. Obvious cuts and bruises revealed on his face, causing his bright green eyes to appear dim. Athrun stared up at his wife's brother, appearing weary and emotionless.

"Athrun," Kira mumbled sadly.

* * *

_sorry it took awhile. been busy, going back to school tomorrow. hopefully i can get back to updating every weekend. read and review _


	13. Sanctuary

**Sanctuary**

Cagalli couldn't sit still. All she wanted to do was be with Athrun. It was dark outside and Stella still hadn't gone back yet. Shin was doing his best to assure her, to keep her from worrying. Cagalli finally headed back outside. It was a cool night and the stars lit up the sky. She gazed up and breathed out lightly. She wished she would have gone with Stella. No matter what, it was the love of her life and she needed to be the first one he saw. She never did like having to stay behind. It reminded her only too much of her old life. She didn't care about the dangers, she wasn't scared.

But, she also remembered when she and Athrun first started to fall for each other...

_Cagalli looked around and saw Athrun near the stables, washing a horse. It suddenly reared up, causing the bucket of water he was holding to splash over his head. Cagalli smiled and watched as he took the horse back to the stall. Athrun reappeared and pushed his hair out of his face while pouting. Cagalli laughed at his expression as he approached her. He smiled. He didn't mind her laughing, that was the first time he had ever heard her. Her face seemed to light up too, that was nice. She seemed genuinely happy._

_Cagalli finally stopped laughing, but kept smiling at his wet face. Cagalli stood up with her book and he shook his hair out at her. Cagalli giggled and pushed him away. He continued going after her and then grabbed her arm. He faced her and rubbed his wet head against her cheek.Cagalli burst out laughing and pressed her heands against his chest, trying to get away. He was playing with her? That was something else she didn't expect. _

_Then, Cagalli suddenly tripped over a rock and fell onto her back. Athrun landed right on top of her and ended up brushing her neck with his lips. He quickly jumped, blushing, and turned away. Cagalli rose to her feet, also blushing. She heard yelling and saw her maids running towards her. Each grabbed a hand of hers and forced her back into the castle..._

Cagalli heard the sound of thunder and was pulled from her memories. Rain? She stood back up and went to Famous. He shook his head and pressed his nose against her. She smiled and pet him. Her smile faded soon enough and she was on her way inside. It was quiet. The silence was beginning to get to more than unbearable. She knew she needed to remain strong though, just have faith. But she couldn't help that it was getting harder. How could she remain so positive when she was completely clueless?

"Hey," Shin called gently.

"Hi," Cagalli answered while facing him.

"How are you holding up?"

"I could be better," she replied.

"You know, if something happens, we're going to do all we can to protect you and keep you safe."

"Thank you, Shin, that means a lot," she said as she took a seat.

"You're welcome. So... how long have you and Athrun been married?"

"Two years," Cagalli smiled.

"I imagine you're a good wife, I can already tell."

Cagalli shrugged and smiled again kindly. Shin sat with her after lighting a candle and set it on a table.

"What about you?" Cagalli asked.

"Me?"

"I mean... What do you think about getting married?"

Shin's cheeks flushed slightly pink, not expecting the question. But, he didn't mind having this conversation. All he wanted to do was be helpful.

"I would want a wife," he finally replied.

"That's great, soon I hope?"

"I don't know about that. Marriage isn't what I'm worried about at the moment. We're all so preoccupied with _you._"

"Sorry about that... well, its always good to have an open mind. I'm sure you must be thinking of asking Stella."

Shin sat there for a moment and turned away with a thoughtful expression. He scratched his head and leaned back in his seat. Yes, of course he had _thought_ of asking Stella. She was probably the most important person to him. He only dreamed of having her to himself. But, what could he do? Stella was always on the go with her deliveries. Her life was free as she roamed across the lands. Could she slow herself down for him? Could she say 'yes' and let him provide for her? Stella was quite a force to reckon with.

"When Stella is here," Shin began. "It's like the world stops and time slows just for us. This energetic woman can take one breath and blow me away. I would love to have her, yet I wouldn't burden her. I'll wait for the right time."

Cagalli smiled and nodded lightly. Shin remained still for another moment and then walked off. It was a distant love he and Stella shared. They were nearly one the same. Cagalli understood them. Cagalli understood them, but they were exceptionally different. To be apart from each other for so long must be unbearable. Stella is always so serious about her work and the rest of her life. Sure, she was carefree, but she valued herself. Shin seemed to value her just as much. Cagalli was comfortable with him because Stella trusted him so much. She knew their relationship would be everlasting.

After a little while longer, Cagalli also got up. She headed up the stairs to the bedroom and sighed sleepily. She was exausted, but she had no idea how much sleep she could get when she felt so anxious. She gently laid herself onto the bed and shut her eyes. She could feel her body throbbing, aching annoyingly. Her mind was overwhelmingly full. Cagalli reminded herself that Athrun was fine. She was only making herself worry over nothing. She never dreamed that she could miss him so much. Still, it was hard not to. She wanted him by her side. Having the sightings of her father's men in her mich, she panicked even more. She didn't want them to be the cause of any problems. But she knew it was significant. Something was definitely wrong. Where were they going? Where were they headed?

Cagalli managed to fall into a short sleep for nearly an hour until she heard the sound of Shin's voice. She quickly jumped up from the bed and made her way down the stairs. Finally, Stella had returned. She hurried out through the front door and stopped. Instantly, she was put in a state of confusion. Stella climbed off of Savior and glanced towards the forest. It wasn't Athrun she had arrived with, it was _Elida_. Cagalli's heart stopped and her face grew serious. There was only one question.

"Where is he?"

"Cagalli..."

"Where is my husband?!" Cagalli demanded.

Stella stared at her sadly and stepped forward. This was going to be hard...

"Athrun. Where is he?" Cagalli asked again shakily.

"He's gone. Captured."

Cagalli's eyes widened and filled with tears. Had she heard correctly? _Captured?_ How could that have come out of Stella's mouth? Cagalli blinked back the tears and tightened her fist. This was her fault. Her father had him imprisoned. She turned swiftly and covered her mouth with her hand.

"We're going to get him back," Elida said.

"Yes," Stella agreed. "Tomorrow we leave to the Attha Kingdom."

"We've discussed a general plan, but it won't be easy."

"A plan?" Shin asked.

"Yes," Stella answered. "It required Elida and myself to make it inside."

"How will you do that?" Shin asked critically.

We pose as the maids. Easy enough," Stella said.

"Then we locate Athrun," Elida replied.

"Don't you think that's too simple?" Shin asked.

"We'll find out-"

"And what about me?" Cagalli interrupted harshly.

"Cagalli, we don't want to risk you, too."

"Then what do you expect me to do?!"

Cagalli glared at them intensely, suddenly furious. If they thought she was going to stay behind again they were mistaken. She was horrified that Athrun was in danger at that very moment. Nothing was supposed to have happened to him, nothing was supposed to have gone wrong. And now everyone was silent. They exchanged looks amongst each other, not quite sure what to say. The longer they waited, the more angered Cagalli became. It was clear that she no longer was patient or calm.

"You ladies need to provide answers," Shin said.

"There's too much at risk," Stella said softly. "We can't let you walk right back in there. You'll be caught, Cagalli."

"Don't you think she knows the kingdom better than anyone? Couldn't you disguise her as well?" Shin asked, trying to help Cagalli.

"Well, we hadn't considered that," Elida said.

"Then consider it now," Cagalli said. "This is not a discussion. I'm telling you I'm going and that's the end of it."

* * *

Kira gazed out his window, watching the many knights in training. His father and Yuna were instructing them. They were learning the meaning of bravery and loyalty. Kira was disgusted. Now he fully understood the true evil that Yuna possessed. Kira could only think of Athrun in the prison cell. He didn't deserve to be there. He was no criminal. Yuna was obviously the one to have ordered Athrun captured. It would have brought him great pleasure. Kira would not let him get away with this.

Once he saw his father and Yuna disappear into the forest, he made his move. He headed straight to the kitchen and ordered a meal to be prepared, then gathered clean clothes for Athrun. He couldn't do much to protect him or even save him, but he would do his best. Along with the clothes, he took fresh sheets. When the meal was finished, Kira had one of the maids bring it down to the dungeon with him. At his appearance, the guards stood obediantly.

"Good day, Prince Kira."

Kira nodded and ordered them to leave. He opened the door into Athrun's room and went inside. After the maid set the food down, Kira dismissed her. He turned to Athrun now, seeing that his expression hadn't changed. He looked almost lifeless as he sat on the floor. Kira felt guilt and sadness, knowing Cagalli would be worried sick.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Kira apologized.

Athrun turned his head slightly and noticed the things that had been brought for him. He presed his hands onto the floor and pulled himself up weakly. Kira helped him onto the bench and gave him his food. Athrun felt every ounce of pain in him and shut his eyes. The constant beatings and interrogations had damaged him. He didn't think he could handle it much longer. But when Kira arrived, things had gotten better. He was the only one looking after him and making sure he was fine.

"Hopefully this will help for a little while. I'm trying to think of ways to get you out of here," Kira said.

"Don't," Athrun mumbled. "You don't need... to get dragged into this..."

"I choose to help. I'm not going to just stand by and do nothing. I'll take care of Yuna."

"How can you?" Athrun asked.

"I don't know, but I will."

"Cagalli wouldn't want you in this situation."

"I could say the same to you," Kira chuckled.

"You can't go into this unknown territory. Your father will cast you aside like he would me."

"Use what I've given you, take care of yourself."

"Did you hear-"

"I'm telling you I'm going to help and that's all you need to know."

* * *

_eh, sorry i still take a lonq time. im tryinq here. read and review._


	14. Rebellion

**Rebellion**

Kira stood by his father's side, watching again as the soldiers trained. He wasn't interested in the show that was taking place before him. He was simply waiting. Yuna was attempting to seem powerful as he led the inexperienced men. King Attha was pleased with the spectical. Although emmensely aged, the king still enjoyed the cruel art of war. When his focus wasn't on battling, it was on Athrun. He believed that he could beat the truth out of him.

"This is wonderful, isn't it?"

"Not particularly," Kira said.

"You sholdn't be so negative," King Attha said.

"You shouldn't be so interested in the sport of killing."

"What is the meaning of your lack of respect, Kira? I am your _father._"

"If you'll forgive me, but the aura of your home has made things much different."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I do not wish to burden you, father. You have enough ill words being whispered in your ear."

"Is this directed towards Yuna?"

"Yes. He cannot be trusted. Why would he be here so much when his marriage to Cagalli is clearly voided? A man with bad intentions has influenced you greatly."

"You speak horribly of him when he has taken care of me since she has disappeared."

"She left for a reason," Kira said angrily.

Before another word could be said, he wheeled around and walked away. How his father could be so blind, he didn't know. As he made his way out front, he saw a chariot arriving. He stopped momentarily, waiting to see who had come. To his surprise, Lacus appeared. Kira's eyes instantly softened and he made his way towards her. She smiled brightly and tossed her arms around his neck. In a second, she was planting kisses on his face.

"I missed you," Lacus said.

"I missed you, too."

"Why don't you come home? You must be exausted."

"I am, but its too soon to go anywhere."

"Why is that?" Lacus asked.

"My father revealed his prisoner..."

"Oh? Is the poor dear okay?"

"It's Athrun Zala..."

"What?!" Lacus exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, he's in terrible condition."

"How did they find him?! Cagalli, where is she?"

"She's safe for now, but they must have found him at his home. They're trying to get him to release her whereabouts."

"We have to help him!"

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out how."

Kira helped take her luggage and then went back to the castle. They headed to his room and shut the door quietly before he put her things down. Lacus slipped off her heels and sat down on his bed a worried look. She never imagined that this could happen. Cagalli and Athrun's life of secrecy might be falling apart. And where would Cagalli be? What was she doing? Did she know what had happened? There were so many questions and concerns...

* * *

Cagalli was fearless. Nothing could distract her or bring her down. She had one goal: Save Athrun. As she rode, she was quick and elegant. Her head was only faced forward. She didn't bother checking behind her to look at the others. They were not her concern. She was still insulted and angered that Stella would have had her remain at Shin's home. Her emotions were now only directed on her destination. She was returning to the place that once made her prisoner. Even that thought didn't scare her. In fact, she would love nothing more than to face Yuna. She wanted to hit him and hurt him as he had hurt her.

The ride to the Attha Kingdom would, hopefully, not take very long. Once there, Cagalli would make her way into a secret pssage that could take her inside the castle. No one was going to get in her way. Stella and Elida would be posing as maids and Shin was going to play as a knigh. They had all wanted to protect Cagalli, but she didn't want any help. She wasn't going to rely on anyone to do her part. If any soldiers or men got in her way, she would kill them. She knew exactly how to handle herself and use a weopon. She expected no problems for her or her plan.

As she began to think, it felt like years since she had seen Athrun. It didn't even seem important that she had visited with Lady Ruri. If she hadn't wanted to go, none of this would have happened. She would still be with Athrun. Even if their home had been ambushed, they could have escaped _together._ Cagalli couldn't begin to describe how much she wanted him in her arms. She loved him and her heart ached without him.

And what about Kira? Did he knew what had gone on? Had he found out that Athrun might possibly be at risk of death? Cagalli knew he would help if he could, but there was no way of finding out. Kira might have returned to their father's kingdom. Yet, she still had no answers. How could she begin to figure things out? Cagalli was completely lost, but she wasn't going to let that get in her knew exactly what she was going to do and that was all that mattered. But, it seemed she was alone in that rough mentality.

"Cagalli!" Elida yelled.

"What?!"

"You're going too fast... we need rest!"

Cagalli's face grew darker at that moment as she glanced over her shoulder. She could clearly see the three behind her, though at a short distance. She refused to stop. The daylight was still incredibly bright and she didn't want to waste any of it. They could stop if they wanted to, they wouldn't interfere with her plans. As she continued riding, she heard Stella pleading as well for a chance to figure their exact location.

Out of pure spite, Cagalli pulled Famous' reigns back harshly. He came to an instant stop, causing the others to pull back just as fast. Cagalli gave them all a fierce look before going off with her horse, away from their stares. They now exchanged looks and jumped from their animals. They were overwelmed, not sure what to do with Cagalli's new found mood and attitude.

Once Cagalli, was out of sight, she climbed off of Famous and looked around. Right now, she was standing at the side of a river that they had been following. What more did Stella and Elida need to know? Cagalli went to the water and bent down to place her fingers in it. She sighed and pushed her hand deeper in. The cool water felt soothing against her hot skin, yet it had no affect on how she felt. Her eyes lowered as she guided her wrist lazily...

"Cagalli, you shouldn't be going too far."

She looked up and saw Shin with his hands in his pockets. Now what? He didn't nag and he didn't push her to do anything. In fact, he was surprisingly calm. He was silent as he drew closer to her, still keeping his hands in his pockets. Cagalli looked down into the water again and stood up. She hated to bother looking at him, knowing her eyes would be full of vengeance and rage. She wouldn't have her actions criticized by anyone.

"I imagine we still have at least two days to ride, not at how fast you're going," Shin said. "I'm just trying to say... If you push yourself too hard, you'll hurt yourself. Now, just slow down and I'll bring something for you to eat."

Shin smiled assuredly and then turned to make his way back. Cagalli watched him carefully. She heard what he said, but he had seemed so far. She could feel herself shutting them out, but she didn't want to stop herself. She had no strength for that. It was the least of her worries. Cagalli laid in the grass and shut her eyes. She had no desire to slow down. She had Athrun to think about. Who knew what he was going through? Another minute she was seperated from him was another minute he would be suffering. Those thoughts were the ones that haunted her.

Cagalli sighed and tightened her fist. Shin was being supportive, but still. No one understood. She was tired of being reasonable and planning things. That wasn't working. Being logical wasn't an option anymore. Now, Cagalli was going to start doing things her own way. She was thankful for her friends, but she knew it was time for her to start doing things right.

After a few minutes, Cagalli nodded. She turned to Famous and quickly climbed onto him. She glanced over her shoulder and paused. No one was coming. Good. She would do this on her own. She kicke into Famous and off she went. This was about doing what was important for her. More mistakes would cause even more difficulties. She didn't need that.

Stella was a good friend. She was doing a lot to try and help. But Cagalli didn't like being treated like she was incapable of doing anything for herself. She was a princess. It was time she remembered that, it was time she faced that. Royalty would always flow through her blood. Her past was constantly trying to meet her, now she would do just that. She wold face it, face everything. She would meet her father if she had to. Nothing else mattered. It was the time to settle it. If they were so desperate to have her back, she would give them what they wanted. This was _her_ fight.

* * *

**i apologize, again, for the late update. im doing the best that i can. please read and review [:**


	15. Blood and Wine

It was awkward, unnecessarily awkward. The tension filled the air. It was silent, except for the sounds of knives and forks. Kira remained composed, determined to not allow Yuna to get to him. Occassionally he glanced over at him, seeing the same sly smile everytime. King Attha was there of course, speaking quietly, not looking Kira in the eye. Ever. Lacus was doing her best to get Kira at ease, but it seemed impossible for the moment.

"Excuse me," Kira said while standing. "I'm finished."

He scooted his chair underneath the table and immediately walked out of the dining hall. Lacus also got up and went after him. She grabbed his arm and held it tightly as they walked outside. She sighged lightly, thinking of Athrun. He was Cagalli's true love. He was in pain. It was overwhelming to think of how complicated and terrible things had become. When did it all go wrong?

"I'm going to get him out of here," Kira said.

"How are we going to do that?" Lacus asked.

"_We _aren't going to do anything, I'm trying to figure it out still."

"Come on, I can be the beautiful distraction."

"I don't wany any men eyeing you," Kira smiled.

"This is my bestfriend's honey, your sister's honey. We have got to do what we can."

"I know, I know... So far I've replaced the guards with more trustworthy men, ones who won't touch Athrun."

"That's a good start, won't your father do something, though? Or Yuna?"

"For the moment they're busy, but I don't doubt it. The idea is to help Athrun as much as possible before then."

"How is he right now?"

"Better, he's eating healthy meals, resting, and I put a decent bed in there. He should be sleeping comfortably."

"Then, you can relax for a little while."

Kira looked at Lacus, seeing a smile on her face. She slid her fingers between his and led him towards the forest. She would take care of him while their time was free. She made sure they were at a safe distance from the castle before sitting with him near a small stream. It was quiet, peaceful. It was something different from everything else that had been going on.

Lacus and Kira laid back gently in the grass, the first chance of a nice moment in days. Lacus placed her chin on his chest and ran her hand through his hair. He placed his arms around her and took a deep breath. _Relax._ That was what he wanted to do. Lacus smelled sweet, that instantly helped his mood lighten. Just being near her helped him. She was his biggest comfort. All she had to do was look at him and he felt like he was 16 again. His feelings were always the same towards her, no matter what.

"How do you do that?" Kira asked softly.

Lacus looked up confusedly. "Do what?"

"You know, make my heart beat like that."

Lacus giggled quietly, a delightful blush rising to her cheeks. She placed kisses on his lips and then moved them down to his neck teasingly. She bit him lightly and giggled again when he jumped in surprise. He squeezed her tightly and rolled over so that he was now on top of her. Her eyes gazed into his as he traced the side of her face with his finger. For that moment, time seemed to stop. It was perfect. Kira touched her face again and snuggled into her even more.

They didn't want to leave, knowing the outside world would only be full of pain. Despite the time he spent with her, Kira couldn't fully forget about Athrun. He didn't want to be enjoying himself when Athrun was still suffering. It would be only a matter of time until his father found out what he had been doing. He couldn't simply allow Athrun to leave his father's prison. In his weak state, Athrun probably wouldn't get too far. Kira would automatically be suspected. Yuna would only be too happy to have him thrown in jail, or worse. It was an impossible problem. There would be no easy solution. To King Attha, it was absolute treason to go against him in defiance. Death was the ultimate consequence, one that could easily be brought down on Athrun or Kira.

And Cagalli, Kira couldn't stop worrying about her. His sister. It was aweful to think that everything was crashing down in so little time. How long had it all been since Lady Ruri's visit? Two or three weeks? Or not even that long? His sister had always been strong in her own way. Independent. If anyone could save Athrun, it was her. Kira hoped she wouldn't come though, it would be too dangerous. She would surely get caught. If that happened, Kira would have no choice but to stand up and fight. He would not tolerate anyone putting their hands on Cagalli. He had always been the calm one, but he'd break that habit with no trouble. No one would hurt Cagalli with him around.

"Kira?" Lacus whispered, pulling him from his thoughts.

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you just got quiet all of a sudden."

"Sorry," he smiled. "Just thinking."

"Of what?" concern obviously in her voice.

"Having to break a few necks for my sister's honor."

"Kira," Lacus gasped.

"Don't worry, I'm only kidding."

Lacus picked his chin up and studied his face. He had a small grin dancing on his lips, yet his voice had been quite dark and his eyes showed no hint of a joke in them as they stared back down at her. Although they lightened, they still had the hint of coldness. Lacus was fearful when his face took on such a look. It was ominous and she knew Kira held some hateful emotion deep inside of him.

When the two had made it back to the castle, things were much more quiet. The sun was beginning to set, casting red flashes against the sky. Kira again held on to Lacus's hand and entered the grim castle. Torches were lit in the halls and numerous men were standing about. Kira heard one conversation instantly and clenched his jaw. Lacus held onto him, feeling the frustration that rose. His muscles loosened slightly, but not enough for his uneasiness to disappear completely.

Lacus tugged on Kira, deciding that they should retire to the bedroom. Kira nodded and slowly began to follow. Before they could make it very fat, Yuna and the King came into focus. The rage building inside Kira froze him, causing his eyes to lock on Yuna's. An unnatural drop in the temperature seemed to creep into the air. Lacus stood at his side, her hand resting on his arm now. The King appeared and Yuna revealed an evil smile.

"Kira," his father finally called.

"What is it?" he asked icily.

"I'd like a word with you."

"For what?" No politeness was added.

"You're my son, I do not wish to be on such bad terms."

"What shall be said?" Kira questioned.

"If we could speak privately... this is a conversation the lovely Lacus does not need-"

"She is my wife, therefore has every right to remain at my side. However, your lapdog should be outside with the other animals, send him to fetch a bone," Kira replied coldly.

Yuna's eyes narrowed and Kira was the one smirking now, his father looking surprised at the comment. Kira was too close to striking Yuna in his face. It would be too easy...

"You would do good to respect your superiors," Yuna said.

"I see none here."

"Is there a reason for your rudeness or are you just going to shut your mouth now?"

"You're the reason and I won't _shut my mouth._"

"You need to respect me."

"Respect is earned, pig."

"Okay! Everyone just calm down," King Attha said. "Yuna, please leave. I don't want to have even more conflicts with Kira."

Yuna's face twisted up roughly before he stormed out silently. Kira now stared at his father, who looked frustrated. He beckoned the two towards a room and shut the door when they were all inside. Lacus checked Kira's expression and stroked his hand soothingly. They sat together on a love seat while the king stood anxiously. Kira let out a deep breath, trying to release his anger that was building up. The last thing he wanted was to have a conversation with his father. He knew it would end up going badly. Still, he also knew that he should at least _try _and act civilized with him.

"Look, son, I know things between us have been shaky lately, but I'd prefer we settle things like adults."  
"What did you have in mind?" Kira asked.

"Is Athrun the reason your attitude has been different lately?"

"Yes," Kira answered plainly. "And the scoundrel."

"Why do you sympathize with Athrun? He kidnapped your sister, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"He didn't kidnap Cagalli, he's not even the enemy. He's someone you used to admire-- he would never harm her."

"How do you know? You rarely spoke with him."

"I am a great judge of character, like you _used _to be."

"I don't have time for that kind of silly behavior. Cagalli needs to be found."

"Why? Don't you think she is happy where she is?" Kira asked. "She left for her own reasons, Athrun had nothing to do with it, just let him go."

"No," the king growled viciously. "I know he plays a role in this. Until Cagalli met him, she never would having considered doing something as obsurd as running away from her life forever. As troublesome as she was, she wouldn't have the heart to leave on her own. I did trust Athrun, but I made a mistake. He will pay for what he did, I demand that you stop taking care of him! Oh yes, I am quite aware that you have been aiding him."

"Such a corrupt man you have become," Kira said calmly.

"_You _are the corrupt one for defending an unjust man and standing against me."

"I stand for Cagalli. If we are on seperate sides then so be it."

"How will you continue to insult my presence? I'm astonished you haven't busted him out of the prison cell that you have made a home for him."

"Do not give me any ideas, sir. I need no encouragement in doing just that. I do suggest that you start thinking for yourself, instead of letting Yuna speak for you all the time. Do you hear how he speaks to me? He is no noble man of any sort."

"Perhaps not the kindest, but he is the clever one."

"Of course he is, why do you think Athrun left in the first place and got you to force Cagalli into that marriage?"

"What are you talking about?" King Attha asked seriously.

Kira sighed, now quite exausted. The conversation was going no where. He stood up from his seat and gripped Lacus. He was speaking too much of the truth, it wouldn't help to argue even more on that subject. Maybe another day he would provide more facts about Yuna that his father was unaware of, even Lacus could help with that. The days to come would clearly be obscurred by dark words. That would require a full nights rest.

* * *

**another chapter. im very happy that i was able to get one out to you guys so soon. please read and review. **


	16. The Lost Soldier

**The Lost Soldier**

The night sky was dark, heavily filled with black clouds. She wore a hood, her face carefully concealed from view. She had just eaten and was contemplating on her next move. She was passing through a small town, one that appeared to be deserted, except for the presence of war veterans and other soldiers. Cagalli was positive she could make it to the Attha Kingdom in the next day. She stared at the table in front of her and sighed. She couldn't ignore the fact that she was beyond tired. There was no denying that she would be weaker later on. Though reluctant, she stood up and walked to an older, seated man.

"I need a room," she said roughly.

"Excuse me?" he asked in surprise.

"A room," she repeated.

"Oh, I see. Are you alone, madam?"

"Yes," she said darkly. _Alone._

"Not such a wise choice, you might find yourself in a sticky situation."

"I'll be fine, I'm quite capable."

"May I have your name?"

"Just Zala."

"Alright, Ms. Zala, your room will be up on the second floor, the last door on the right."

"How much?" Cagalli asked.

"Well now, I don't see any reason why you can't stay here free of charge," the man replied kindly.

"Oh... thank you," Cagalli answered slowly.

He nodded and gave her the key. She took it and made her way up to the room with a bag in hand. It was quiet, yet the floor creaked eerily. She arrived at the door and unlocked it. It was even darker inside and she rushed to light a few candles. When she had some light, she studied the area. There was nothing particulary special about it. A small table and two chairs sat in the corner, a bed with white covers against another wall, and one window with plain curtains covering it. Cagalli opened them and in streamed the silky moonlight from above.

Cagalli kicked off her footwear and sat at the edge of the bed. She faced the window, gazing out of it with little felt numb, all her emotions having died, except vengeance and anger. Those burned brightly within her, two feelings she never had before with such intensity. Still, she was much too tired to comprehend what she felt. She did manage to think of Stella and the others. She wondered what they would do now that she left. They knew where she would be headed, but would they follow? Cagalli didn't want them to. She wanted to confront the situation on her own. This was about family ties.

She stood back up and stripped off her clothis before climbing into the bedsheets. Her body welcomed the comfort eagerly, but her mind couldn't find the same ease. She lay quietly and shut her eyes. A cool breeze entered the room, causing the air to lighten. In a matter of minutes Cagalli fell asleep, despite the lonliness, and began to dream...

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Flowers bloomed throughout the fields, providing a much more tranquil environment. Cagalli was wearing a pink dress and was picking the most beautiful flowers she could find. She drifted calmly through the meadow, making her way back home. She was absolutely in love with the freedom she now had. It was bliss to be living in a place so peaceful. As she continued on, she spotted her newly made husband walking outside. He smiled and patiently waited for her to to come to him. He saw the flowers in her hand and chuckled lightly to himself.

"You are still such a _girl_," he teased.

"I am not, I just thought these would be nice to have inside. You know, as decoration," she explained.

"We don't need any."

"It's too boring inside, you failed to make it nice looking."

"I didn't think it was necessary with you around."

Athrun places his hands on her waist and leaned in for a kiss. Cagalli put her hand over her lips, not allowing him to have what he wanted. He looked at her incredulously and sighed. She went around him with a grin, only to have him holding onto her arm. She stopped and turned back, his face inches from hers. She felt his breath against her neck, causing a sensation to travel through her body. She finally pressed against him and put her lips to his. After a few minutes, her flowers fell to the ground. As Cagalli clutched onto his shirt, she found herself wanting more. Athrun tore from the kiss and checked her facial expression.

"Why did you stop?" she asked.

"Let's go inside," he said.

Before Cagalli could answer, he swept her up into his arms and walked back to the cottage. He slammed the door shut with his foot and carried her to the bedroom. He laid on her back and slid out of his shoes. He moved on top of her and started where he left off. Cagalli put her arms around his neck and synced her lips with his. She pressed herself to him and slipped her tongue into his mouth. The heat rose as they continued on, moving smoothly with each other. Athrun found his way under her dress with his hand and touched every part of her as he made his way up.

Cagalli could feel him lingering at her underwear, then moving up yet again. His other hand used the same motion untnil he was pulling her dress up and over her head. She was delighted and began to unbutton his shirt. She could hardly concentrate on it when his eyes were focused so passionately on her. She jerked his shirt back from his shoulders and let him toss it aside, along with his pants. She gazed up at him wonderfully and smiled. He used the half smile that she adored so much and laid over her.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking."

"Of what?" he asked, more seriously this time.

"It's not bad," she assured.

"Alright, say it."

"I'm happy I found you and didn't let you go. Being with you is all that matters to me."

"You gave everything up..."

"I can live with that. _You're _my everything now."

The sun was long gone by the time the two had finished their time in bed. A few candles were lit next to their nightstand as they rested peacefully. Cagalli laid with her head against his chest and her right leg thrown across him. Athrun kept his arms wrapped around her protectively, more than thankful to have her with him. He would never let her go."

"I love you," he said gently into her ear.

* * *

Cagalli awoke to the sun pouring into the room and a heavy feeling deep inside his chest. Her eyes weakened at the memory and feeling of Athrun. She sat up stifly in the bed and remained motionless. Life wasn't so simple anymore. She grabbed her bag and took out the change of clothes she had been given. This time she would be wearing all black. She tucked something into her side pocket and went to the window. The sun wasn't completely overhead yet, so she still had time. She watned to be at the castle by nightfall and no sooner. She needed as much cover as she possibly could. Arriving in daylight would be too risky.

She left the room soon after and had a meal. As she sat at her table, she noticed someone sitting in the corner with his head slightly hung. He looked so familiar, she was sure she had met him somewhere. He didn't seem as if he could be trouble. He had a long scar across his right eye and one along his neck. Cagalli felt a chill run through her as she realized who the man was. She stood up shakily and slowly made her way over to him. She sat in the seat across from him and waited. He looked up at her and suddenly shock became clear across his face.

"Princess Cagalli," he whispered.

"Akito, am I right?" she asked kindly.

"You remember me from our single encounter."

"I do," she smiled softly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked seriously. "I've heard things about you... that you disappeared."

"I did. And now I'm back."

"Back to the kingdom? What for?"

"To save my husband, Athrun."

"So you two did end up leaving together?"

"Sort of. What happened to you, Akito?"

"Hm, it is an interesting story. I received quite the treatment for my past association with Athrun from Prince Yuna. I was supposed to go home some time ago, but I never had the chance to make it back... I only recently was released and in bad shape."

"You had a wife?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, we married right before I went to war."

"Elida," Cagalli breathed. The pieces suddenly seemed to come together.

Akito again looked shocked. He leaned forward into the light, allowing his face to be seen more clearly. He looked young and still handsome, the scars being an insult to his skin. And he was intense, his body language was very tight.

"You know her?" he asked.

"I do. God, I can't believe _you're_ the Akito I've heard so much about. She is with Stella and Shin right now, they wanted to help me. Athrun knew her better than I."

"How is she?" he asked eagerly.

"Good, strong, and beautiful. She thinks of you all the time."

Akito's face filled with happiness and hope. As he thought more, he again became very serious. "And what of Athrun?"

"They found where we lived. He was home while I was visiting a relative and they took him. At least, that's what we've concluded. But I know it was Yuna."

"So it seems we both have a score to settle with him," Akito replied.

"Yes, I believe we do."

"Then, what do you say about a companion?"

Cagalli looked at him, now her turn to be surprised, and saw his determination. Of course he would want to go, this was his chance and returning back to his life. Afterall, too many years had been stolen from him. Rather than declining, Cagalli smiled. Akito would be a great help to her, he knew how she was feeling right now. He was one the same with her. Cagalli stood up and nodded. Akito also stood and grabbed his sword.

"We'll be a deadly force," Cagalli smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

**I knew there was some purpose in introducing Akito part one, but I didn't know what it was yet. I think he'll make a good addition. Read and review.**


	17. Revolution

**Revolution**

"You know how heavily guarded the castle is," Akito sighed.

Cagalli rode silently, thinking for a moment. Yes, that was something she was very aware of. Her time spent there had proven time and time again that escape was almost futile. But, she had been able to leave on many occasions. If she could get out, she could definitely get back in. She would not let a few men stand in her way. Not a chance.

"I suppose you're one to shake things up," Akito chuckled. "Now, did you have a plan or are we going to bust in there with a fury?"

"I like your idea much better. I'm still trying to figure things out."

They were getting closer and closer to their destination. Cagalli was beginning to recognize the area. Vivid details were jumping back into her head. She imagined a way to get back into the castle. A secret passage. Very storybook like, but the existance was not false. Could she find it, that was the question. She knew every inch of the kingdom she had been imprisoned in for so long.

Focus. It would take plenty of it. Cagalli was positive that she could easily shock every person in there. Every guard. They wouldn't be able to do much to her. She was the long lost daughter. She was the _key _to everything. No one could lay a hand on her. Although if they did, she wouldn't mind a fight. She had to prove herself. She was a threat.

"I never thought you were so driven," Akito said.

"I don't think I've ever been this driven," Cagalli replied.

"Well, I misjudged you. I gave Athrun a hard time when I visited, I thought you were cramping his style."

Cagalli couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't aware Athrun had style.

"I'm serious," Akito chuckled. "Now I know he couldn't have found a better match."

"Thank you," Cagalli said.

"When we go there... what will you do about your father?"

"I'm relying on instincts right now. I don't know what I can do. He'll want to trap me there, I know it. But I just want to get Athrun out. This means we'll have to pick up and leave when we do get home. We'll have to go farther away and be more careful."

"I'm sure you understand the odds against us, we'll be outnumbered. I'm not saying I won't want the challenge, but I wouldn't put it past any of them to play dirty."

"Then we have to catch them off guard. We need to get a good reading on them before charging in," Cagalli said.

"Yes, I agree. Any reinforcements?"

Cagalli glanced his way with a guilty expression. When she had been alone, her actions seemed fine. But now that Akito was here, she regretted what she had done. She had put them at a disadvantage. However, if she had waited on the other three, would she have found Akito? They might not have even stopped in the small, rural town. They wouldn't have had any idea how close he was. And Elida still didn't know he was even alive. Despite this, she remained loyal to her husband. She deserved to see him. He deserved to see her, to reunite.

"We'll set this straight," Akito said.

"I'm sorry," Cagalli said.

"For what?" Akito asked confusedly.

"How bad things have been for you. I had no idea."

"That is not your apology to make, Lady Cagalli."

His voice was soft and genuine. He was thinking now, how his life had unraveled so viciously. He wasn't the same boy he used to be. No, now he was a man with many battle wounds. He had gotten so weak. After the torture he was put through, he couldn't bring himself to make his way back to his home. Akito was afraid Yuna would track him back to Elida and place her in danger as well. He couldn't bare to risk that.

Seeing Cagalli, hearing her, had revived something inside of him. It hadn't taken much to get him to realize he needed to do something. If she wasn't going to give up on her life or her love, then he wouldn't either. Cagalli truly had been the wake up call he needed. Hearing that Athrun was in trouble was enough in itself to make Akito want to help. It was his old mentor and friend, he couldn't simply sit back and do nothing.

"Both of us have a lot to lose," Cagalli suddenly said. "But I think we have also been largely underestimated, don't you?"

"Yes. I'd like to get my hands on Yuna. I've got dibs on him."

"Let me remind you that this isn't a game," Cagalli replied humorously.

"Yeah, It is nice to lighten the mood for now though. You know, before we meet the devil and his minions."

It wasn't an exaggeration. To her, Yuna was exactly what she invisioned as the devil.

Currently, they were riding on a road that headed to the next city. The city that would lead her to her father's kingdom. Cagalli would be arriving sooner than she had hoped for. Negative energy continued to build up inside of her. She was a deadly force at the moment. Her looks were quite deceiving to how she truly felt. Innocence was just a dream of the past now.

* * *

She splashed her face and pushed her hair back. She breathed out quietly and stood back up. It was probably midday, she didn't know. He was there, waiting just a few feet behind her. Stella faced him and felt her own water building up in her eyes. Shin went to her and pulled her into his arms with no hesitance. Of course she was crying, though he wished she didn't.

"Please, don't worry. Cagalli will be fine, we'll just have to catch up to her."

"What if something happens to her? She won't be protected," Stella wept.

"That won't happen, she's smart. You have to be strong, Stella. You're the one that knows your way around here. As long as you focus, you can get us to her in no time."

Stella held onto him, not feeling any better. She had failed Cagalli. If only she had listened to her, maybe they would all still be united. Stella felt it was best for Cagalli to stay out of harms way, to stay back at Shin's home. She never intended on making her feel insignificant. This was the sweet Cagalli she had known for so long and she had shown a new side. Stella couldn't blame her, she knew she would have acted the same way if she were in her position.

Shin gently lifted Stella's chin with his finger and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, Stella was ready. She let Shin wipe her tears away and the two walked back to their camp sight. Elida was standing next to the horses, giving them carrots to eat. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing the other two and smiled wearily.

"Ready for this?" She asked.

"Yes," Stella said.

She jumped up onto her horse and turned swiftly. It was time to get back on track. Stella waited until Shin and Elida were on their horses, then began to move. She wouldn't fail Cagalli. She needed to think about what they would do when they reachced the kingdom. How would they find Cagalli in time?

* * *

**short chapter, long update. sorry. im having serious writers block issues.**


	18. Light

**Athrun's POV**

I've forgotten what the sun looks like. What the wind feels like through my hair. The smell of blooming flowers... I don't know any of it anymore. And everyday, I feel as though I'll never know it again. I've fallen into some sort of oblivion. It's hopeless. I think of her, and I just hope she is safe. I know she'll mourn over me, but I only want her to live her life. Even if I can't live mine. It's pathetic, really. I lost so much faith in everything.

Kira. I owe him so much for all he has done. The thing is, I don't want him to be overly involved. He shouldn't underestimate what his father will do to get what he wants. I understand how it works. Its only a matter of time before King Attha decides to get rid of me. I don't want it to come to that, I'd rather go back to my life. My home. My Cagalli. But I don't forget, its _hopeless._

Something is wrong with me. My conscience is screaming at me, telling me to fight. To resist, to do anything. Just not give in to this. But I'm laying on the cot, a torch barely casting light in my direction, and I'm wondering where I'm supposed to find strength. I sigh. I feel the breath hanging in the air.

Then I hear the sound of the door from a distance. My eyes flash to the one I was locked behind. Another visitor? I pick myself up from my back and lean against the cold wall. I hear voices. When the door opens I grew serious. My eyes, were they playing tricks on me? It was _her_. What was she doing here?

"Athrun Zala," she breathed.

I words could capture the reaction I was having? She shouldn't be down in my cell. Kira came in with a number of things in hand, my dinner being one of those things. I sighed and pushed my hair back from my face. From the look on her own face I knew I didn't look so well. Still, she hugged me.

"Oh, what they've done to you. I'm so sorry, Athrun."

"Not your apology to make," I said softly.

Lacus looks at me, studying me. Her eyes are bright, I can see she wants to cry. But she doesn't, she holds herself together. Kira leaves a lantern bright enough to light up my jail cell, then walks out. Lacus takes a bowl full of water and a damp towel.

"I figured you could use a little water on your skin," she shrugs.

"Just what I was hoping for," I say jokingly. I don't want to feel so useless.

"Well, there's only so much I can do."

"You don't have to _do_ anything."

"We're getting you out of here, Kira and I. Don't worry."

"Not you too," I groaned. More guilt.

"Yes, me too. Are you in any position to turn us down?" she asked.

"You're getting involved in a dangerous game, don't."

"I'm not scared, silly."

Lacus dipped the towel into the water and gently pushed it along the edges of my face. I sighed again and let her clean me. I had to admit, the water did feel soothingly pleasant. I wondered how much time she had in here before a guard would come to order her out. Still, this was Lacus. As sweet as she was, I doubted anyone could be cruel to her, not even the most corrupted of men. I recognized how special she was, Kira was lucky to have such a girl by his side.

When she was through, she left me for a moment so that I could change into a new set of clothes. They were nothing fancy, but I was grateful none the less. And as I ate the food they had brought, she talked to me. The conversation was light, as if I were not trapped in this place. As if things were normal, as if things were good. This caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting to be so relaxed. For once, I was close to being happy.

"Athrun," Lacus said, suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

"I have to ask you to do something for me."

"What is it?"

"Please, don't lose faith," she says.

I hear her voice change.

"I can't imagine what you must be going through. And I'm terribly upset that you're here. But, please, be strong. Don't let them beat you, fight with all you've got. Trust me, you're not going to be in here much longer."

I didn't know how to reply to that, to tell her that it was too late for that. That maybe I had already given in. But the passion in her, how much she meant it, it made me rethink. Maybe I was crazy for turning my back on the idea of a rescue?

"Athrun, we'll find a way. You'll see Cagalli again, just remember that."

Kira appeared again and waited. Time to go. Lacus gave me one last hug and then departed. Kira nodded to me. The door closed, a pathetic sight. They had left the lantern. The light was nice, it was of some comfort to me. I knew it wouldn't last long, I tried to enjoy it. I thought of what Lacus said. I could be in worse shape. I'd last longer if I were more determined, most likely.

I went to the lantern and brought to my bed, holding it carefully. I gazed into the flame, hoping to burn the memory of the light into my brain. Usually I was left in the dark. Very hospitable. I wondered when the king or his minion would pay me another visit, what they would try to do this time to get me to talk about Cagalli. They weren't getting any information out of me, I would try my hardest to keep her away from them. If i could get Yuna alone in a room, I would very much enjoy beating him senseless.

As I remained locked away, my mind was becoming more and more active. Cagalli, I had to think about what she would be going through if I never returned. Where was she at right at this moment? She couldn't be back home, they would have gotten to her there. Had she, somehow, found out that I was taken? That was possible, but then where was she? Was Stella with her? If she were with Stella, I knew I wouldn't have to be too concerned with Cagalli's safety. Stella would never let anything happen to her.

If I were to manage to bust out of this jail, how could I go about doing it? I truly didn't want Lacus or Kira to further involve themselves. The king didn't approve, I knew that. I wished Kira was more cautious than he was being. He acted as if he was completely unaffected by King Attha or Yuna. I wish that would do some good for me.

When the light began to dim, I sighed. And then I heard the sound of the door again. This time I knew who it was. I glanced down at the lantern and grimly blew the flame out. Dispose of the evidence. As I placed it underneath my cot, my dungeons door opened. And in came the beast.

"Ah, Athrun, looking well," he said.

"I sure hope so," I replied. And the wit was back.

"We haven't located Cagalli yet,"the king informed through gritted teeth.

"Let's keep it that way."

"How long do you intend to keep this game up, Athrun?"

"As long as its worth playing."

"You're willing to risk your own life for this?" he asked with great seriousness.

"Yes."

He stared at me accusingly. Did he really not expect that from me?

"Fine. You will die then, you're of zero use to me now."

* * *

_The plot thickens._


	19. Ignited Revival

I saw it, finally. We were here. I turned and tossed myself up onto Famous. Akito was staring at me intensely then nodded. He understood. Being this close, I wanted to rush through the front gates. I knew I couldn't, I couldn't blow everything now. I kept my head low as we rode away from the kingdom. I'd have to be especially careful, someone could recognize me. This would be the most dangerous part of everything. This point and on.

"I'll get a room at an inn," Akito said. "I know some people who live in town, I'll try and get us some help, see if anyone knows anything. Tomorrow, hopefully, we make a move."

I could agree with that. We needed a place to lie low. As we went along one of the roads, I took everything in. I was amazed at how familiar it all was. I hadn't forgotten a thing, nothing had changed. I wished I didn't remember so much. The town wasn't so far from the castle. And another memory came to mind. One of Athrun. Of course most of my best memories included him, that was for sure. To think that I was so close to seeing him again gave me a surprising sense of ease.

Once we made it to the town, I was pleased with the lifestyle. The people there, it was lovely to see them so peaceful. Akito led me to a small inn at the side of town and we soon put the horses away. I covered my head with my hood and let him do all the talking to the owner of the inn. We were able to get a room on the 2nd floor luckily.

"Alright, are you going to be okay here?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You can't go out," he warned.

"I know, I know," I sighed.

"Okay, I'll be back in awhile."

I nodded and watched him go. As soon as the door shut, I felt the silence. The wooden floor was worn down and creeked beneath my feet. I placed my bag at the side of one of the two small beds and went to the window. I peeked out, seeing town people walking along the streets. They all appeared to be so happy in their own lives. They were doing what they wanted, beings who they wanted. They didn't have to hide.

A part of me missed being a princess. As horrible as things would get, I didn't ever worry about being seen or concealing my identity. That was the most freedom I had. But, that was all the freedom I ever had. When I remembered that, I didn't miss that life so much. I had no regrets. I loved Athrun, that was more important than anything else. And that wouldn't change. I wouldn't turn my back and forget about him. It was too late for that, anyway.

I hoped Akito could find something, someone. He seemed to be as determined as I was and I admired that. He was a loyal friend and I couldn't wait until he reunited with Elida. She wouldn't expect this. So this journey wasn't completely terrible. If they could have their love rewarded, I was glad I had strayed from the others. If I had stayed with Stella, Shin, and Elida, I wouldn't have found Akito. It was a blessing in disguise.

I waited very patiently. I watched as the sun slowly began to descend behind the mountains, drawing us closer and closer to night. When my stomach began to growl, I almost left to go find some food. But in no time at all, Akito returned. With food.

"Sorry I took so long," he said.

"It's alright."

"I managed to learn a bit," he replied while handing me my food.

"That's good. What is it?"

"A friend of mine has a sister working as a maid, she said Athrun is being held in an underground dungeon of some sort."

"I know that place," I said with horror. Of course they would put him there.

"He's under constant surveillance by at least one guard. We have to figure out how to get around that," Akito said.

That's going to be a problem. How were we going to get rid of one guard before others showed up? I knew my father's men, they were cruel and rough. Akito and I would have to be extra cautious. I couldn't think of how to get around this without some sort of diversion. And I wanted a piece of Yuna. That would stir things up quite a bit. It was inevitable, we'd have to fight through this. But I wasn't backing down. I was more than ready for all of it.

"I have friends who are willing to help you," Akito said.

"Really, that's too kind. I can't ask that of anyone, they're risking their lives," I said.

"They believe in your cause and many of them have had some kind of encounter with Athrun. They know he doesn't deserve this."

"I'm touched, but still... If things don't go well-"

"Don't worry, Cagalli. Look, they're all war heroes and retired soldiers. They're aware of the circumstances."

As I continued eating, I thought of this. The help was definitely needed. However, I was afraid of getting anyone put in harms way. They could be arrested or killed. I would be responsible for that. Akito wasn't going to turn down the assistance, though. If he had faith, I would need to have faith as well. We could do this. If the men were former soldiers, they would be strong. They could protect themselves. Right? The more I thought of the possibilities, the more it made sense. This could work. The more help, the better.

"Would you like to meet with them?" Akito asked.

"That would probably be a good idea."

"Alright, I've arranged a meeting to be held later. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'm so grateful for you, Akito."

"I owe this to you and Athrun," he smiled. "I wish I had been more respectful the last time I saw him."

"It's the past, nothing you need to think about."

"Thank you, Cagalli. And I was wondering... will you be okay going in there against your father?"

"Yes," I said firmly. "He's hurting Athrun and hurting me. I wish it hadn't come to this, but I cannot leave his threats to my husband unanswered. I'm ready to finish this."

"You're a brave woman."

I smiled. By the time this was over, Yuna and my father would realize that too.

* * *

_Sorry about the late post again. By now, I'm pretty much wingin it. I'm still trying to figure out how the confrontation with the king and Cagalli will turn out. If anyone has any ideas I'd love to hear them. Read and review. Thanks to all the support :-]_


	20. Reinforcements

**Cagalli's POV**

There were plenty, all willing to help us. I didn't know where to start. They gave me their names, there were 25 men. Akito was amazing. I hoped we wouldn't need all of them. They all had suggestions and ideas. Most of them had gone up to the castle and seen the obstacles we would have to face. They also realized that a good distraction would need to be formed as soon as we arrived on the scene. There were a few women who had direct access into the kingdom, since they worked in either housekeeping or in the kitchen. They'd be the eyes and ears.

"Lately the King keeps Prince Yuna in his company the most," one woman informed.

"Yes, but Lady Lacus and Prince Kira have both been staying there. They're doing what they can for Athrun," another said.

At this news, my heart skipped a beat. To be positive that the two were there was wonderful. It was a great relief that someone was looking after my Athrun. This made me all the more positive and optimistic. Surely we had an advantage. My brother would help me, I knew it. I'd need to talk to him before anything, but could I? The opportunity might not present itself. I couldn't push our luck further than what we had. I couldn't risk anything.

"I've heard rumors," the woman continued, "They're talking of sentencing him to death."

"What," I said.

"It isn't certain yet," the other said.

"She's right, but it is looking that way. Which means we won't have much time," the first woman said.

I slammed my fist down onto the wooden table. The room grew quiet. How had I not considered that they might actually kill him? I thought they would keep him around since he was the only one that was connected to me. What changed? I was furious, angrier than before. This had to have been Yuna's idea. I just knew it. I could feel it boiling in my blood. And I had the dark desire to spill his. They weren't going to get away with this, not any of it.

"Cagalli, we'll take care of this," Akito said.

I unclenched my fists and looked around the room at all the faces.

"We can do it," Akito assured.

"I can't... thank everyone enough," I said, "Your kindness means the world to me, to Athrun."

"It is an honor that we are happy to have received. Do not fear, Lady Cagalli. We weill assemble and establish groups, along with a perimeter of the castle. We'll be ready by sunrise."

"Thank you again," I said.

I was bursting with adrenaline and ready now more than ever. This was exactly what I had needed. Akito by my side was more than I deserved. He was playing a key part in everything that would happen next. When the meeting had ended, the two of us silently walked back to the inn. The dirt street that ran through the town was empy. It was quite late by now. As we walked, I found myself feeling very comfortable. It was strange, but being back had stirred many memories.

My father had been one of the best men I had known. Despite his need to overprotect me throughout my life, he had loved me dearly. He always wanted me to be safe and have the very best. But, his duty as king would often keep us seperated, physically and emotionally. Of course, he was my father. No amount of distance would change that. It hurt me to realize that things would never be the same with us, that I was about to make myself an enemy. I hadn't thought this way before now, but it seemed to be the truth. My intentions were to fight with force and against his soldiers. When this would all be over, I hoped he would forgive me.

"Cagalli," Akito suddenly said.

"Yes?" I pulled out of my thoughts.

"Up ahead."

I looked, seeing three distant figures at the entrance of the small town. They were moving fast, too fast.

"I think we've got company."

We hadn't reached the inn yet and we couldn't take shelter anywhere. We were alert and wouldn't take any chances. Being this close to the kingdom, anything was bound to happen. Akito and I drew our swords and stared at the figures coming closer. They were on horses, their faces weren't yet visible. One motioned to the other and they all came to a halt, right in front of our inn. I could tell they had their own weopons. I pulled down my hood and tightened my hold on my sword. The three stood by their horses and watched us, one pulling out a bow and arrow.

As the light from the lantern nearby flooded the three, I was able to get a better view of their faces. And then I froze in my tracks. Akito noticed my movement and did the same, in a defensive position. However, it seemed we wouldn't be needing to use any kinds of defense for now. My eyes grew as I realized this and a swarm of emotions took over. I shakily put my soward back into its sheath and held my breath. How had they gotten there so fast?

"Oh, Cagalli!"

Stella's arms were wrapped around me in seconds. I couldn't seem to get out of my confusion. Her expression had me torn into guilt. I could tell that she had been very upset at my disappearance. I should have known she would have taken it this hard. Stella had always done her very best in keeping me safe. She was the second person, after Athrun, that would make sure I was out of harms way. And I had abandoned her. Shin came to hug me as well, one who had gladly let me into his home no questions asked. This came to mind as we greeted.

Then, there was Elida. She hadn't yet taken her eyes off of Akito. Shock was written all over her face. Her bow and arrow dropped to the ground and her mouth opened, but no words came out. Akito smiled whole-heartedly, put his sword away, and went to her. Elida couldn't believe who she was staring at. It was him, the husband she thought to have died in the war. The one she had never stopped loving, even in his absence.

"Elida, my wife."

"Is it... really... you?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, love. It's me, your husband."

"Akito! I'm so happy to see you... alive!"

She fell into his grasp, tears now flowing, and held onto him warmly. After long, hard years alone, she was finally able to reunite with him. The moment felt surreal, a brief moment of happiness in a time of disaster. Stella and Shin also hugged him, just as surprised to see him, their old friend. After the emotional greetings, we all headed inside the inn and another room was occupied by our group. Stella held onto me as we went upstairs.

"Cagalli, I'm so thankful we got to you in time. I was so afraid you would end up going to face your father and Yuna alone. I'm so sorry for not listening to you before!" she cried.

"I'm sorry, too. It wasn't right to leave, but I'm glad I did."

"Yes, yes. And we're so close now. We hadn't stopped riding after you left, we wanted to catch up to you and now we found you! I was positive you would be here in this town, but I didn't think you would be on the streets so late! What were you two doing?"

"Akito and I were meeting with some people that want to help us save Athrun."

"Oh? What luck, how many?"

"I counted 25, all from the army, a few woman as well."

"Well, what is the plan then?" Stella asked seriously.

"Now that the three of you are here, things will be better. The women will get into the castle as maids. They're going to report back to us on how it looks like in the castle, as far as guards go and so on. My brother is there, so one will give him a message from me. Depending on the numbers against us, we'll be splitting up. Our targets are my father, Yuna, and Athrun, obviously. We're preparing a group to intercept any guards that might interfere between our goals."

"Here comes the dangerous part," Shin said warily.

"Yes, but we can do it," I said confidently.

"What time will this be starting?" Stella asked.

"After dawn. We have to go as early as possible," I replied.

"We should get some rest then, tomorrow will be long and difficult," Shin said.

Stella, Shin, and I decided to give Akito and Elida the room with two best so that they could have their privacy, while we took the other one with three beds. It was a comfort to have everyone together. We were strong, tough, and forceful. It didn't matter how many stood in our way. We were prepared. We were ready. This was what we had all been waiting for. I was in everyones debt for the way they were willing to risk their lives for Athrun. Their kindness proved that could good could overpower evil. We had a great chance.

I was sure no one slept much that night, but we were all energized and focused by morning. We dressed quickly and had a small breakfast before heading out. The men were ready, along with the maids. Seeing them made me _that _much more determined. This was not a game. This was very real. If these men could battle in wars and survive, then we could all do this. I had faith in these people. So we set out on the road to the castle. There would be no turning back from here, not that I would.

* * *

_I hope everyone liked the chapter, thanks for the feedback I got in the reviews!_


	21. Forfeit

**Forfeit**

The maids were the first ones to enter the kingdom. Cagalli and the others were carefully hidden within the cover of the trees. They were fortunate that nearly all of the soldiers were gone. Two men were guarding the front door and two more were probably on the other side. But that didn't matter. No one else was going through the front, not unless it was necessary.

"Cagalli, you sure you want to do it this way?" Stella asked.

"I'm positive," she said.

"He's going to want to see you, though. It just-"

"Trust me, Stella. I know you'll take care of him," Cagalli said.

"Alright, princess. You can count on me."

Cagalli took a deep breath and stared at the castle. This was it. They had it all planned, now they needed to set it in motion. She looked over at Akito, seeing the same emotions on his face that she felt. "You ready?"

"I've been ready," Akito answered.

"Let's do this," Cagalli said.

"See you on the other side," Stella replied.

Cagalli turned her horse and went off with Akito and three others. They didn't need much back up. They would be entering the castle from her old bedroom window. No one ever went on that side of the castle. Elida would be with ten men, watching the front of the kingdom. At some point, she and her men would charge in, which would cause a distraction. Stella and Shin would take the remaining men and circle around to the opposite side of the kingdom to find Athrun. They would take care of anyone who tried to stand in their way. The plan sounded simple, but anything could happen.

"You alright?" Akito asked.

"I'm fine. Are you?"

"Don't worry about me," Akito chuckled.

It wasn't long before they made it to the spot. Cagalli and Akito both jumped down from their horses. Cagalli gave the three men their orders and then quietly crept through the trees. She looked up at the window and saw one of the maids waiting. Once checking the area, Cagalli sprang out and jumped onto the faithful vine that she used to use when she would sneak out. She climbed up and lept onto the balcony safely. Akito came after her and the two slipped into the bedroom.

Cagalli froze once she was inside. Everything was exactly the same since the day she left. Her heart suddenly ached. She regained her composure and then looked at the maid.

"There aren't many people down there. I saw a few guards and the staff, but not your father or Yuna."

"What about my brother or Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"I didn't see them."

"But they are here, right?" Akito asked.

"Yes. I'll go look for them. What are you going to do?"

"Just go, I'll think of something,"Cagalli said.

Once the woman was gone Akito looked at her.

"Stella and the others will take longer than us," Cagalli said.

"They're going to be making some noise, more guards will be summoned."

"We can't let that happen."

"So we take the others out," Akito said.

"We need to signal Elida to move in."

"I'm ready when you are."

Cagalli smiled and took a look around her old room. She wondered why her father had never done anything with it. Was he hoping she would return? Part of her wanted to have a face to face meeting with him without the trouble and anger. Only that couldn't happen, especially with Yuna in the picture. The very thought of him made her boil and all she wanted to do was get to him. She and Akito would have to be careful, extremely careful. If the two of them made any disturbances, they would lose the element of surprise.

"Now or never," Akito said minutes later.

Cagalli held her breath. She rushed back out onto the balcony and motioned for the three men to go back to Elida. They were gone within the second. She went back into the room and looked at Akito.

"Well?" he said.

"Now."

Cagalli opened the bedroom door and silently walked through it. She could hear faint voices. She walked down the hallway and hid behind the column closest to the stairway. She peeked out from behind it and studied as much of the first floor as she could. She did see two guards at the front entrance. Their backs were to the stairs. Cagalli glanced over at Akito. That was there first obstacle. Cagalli thought again. She moved to the stairs and bent down. She saw three maids, but no one else appeared to be in the main hall.

"We get them from behind?" Akito whispered.

"Yes, we do that," she whispered back.

"How fast can you move?"

"Are you serious?" she whispered roughly.

"Okay, sorry!"

They were smooth and impossibly graceful as they floated down the stairs. Two of the maid scurried off to make sure that no one would walk in on what was taking place. Once they made it off the last step they pulled out their knives and immediately brought them to the guard's necks. They tensed instantly and didn't make a sound.

Cagalli yanked the guard to the side and followed the remaining maid into a room. Once they were all in there, she had the maid tie them up and cover their mouths. When they saw Cagalli their eyes widened. She and Akito put them in the closet of the room and locked the door after shutting it securely.

"I fear you have done this before," Akito remarked.

"Beginner's luck," Cagalli smiled.

She sighed. They had done this within an hour. They certainly had the easiest part of the bargain. Stella and Shin's groups were probably still assembling and preparing to attack. Now they would have to wait. Cagalli listened for any other voices at the door, but she heard nothing. The maid had left again, hopefully to find Kira and Lacus. Cagalli looked at the room they were in, which was only used as a guest room. She and Akito both positioned themselves around the room, in case someone were to come in unexpectedly. Hopefully they wouldn't wait long...

* * *

_I'm dragging this out as much as I can. I want to have a really GREAT ending but I still haven't thought of it yet. Well I'd love some reviews/feedback. Thanks._


	22. Revenge of the Fallen

**Athrun's POV**

I smelled death, maybe it was approaching. I was beginning to crawl back into my state of hopelessness, though I tried not to. Neither Kira or Lacus had come to see me yet and I was instinctively suspicious. I was used to them already and perhaps too dependant. Without them, I again felt alone and like a caged animal. The guards systematically assured me that I was much less than that; I was less than dirt. A small part of me was starting to believe that.

Frustration and exhaustion consumed me. I was tired of having conversations with myself and angered that I had forgotten what sunlight was like. I wanted to be done with all of this. I was being played for a fool. But I was no one's puppet. This game was going to be stopped on my own terms. During one of his visits, Kira had slipped me a sword, for when the time was right. He thought it only proper that I be armed.

_"I don't know about this," I had said._

_"Trust me, you're going to need it."_

_"When? Am I supposed to attack the guards on my own?"_

_"No. Look, a lot of people know that you are here. There's talk amongst the housekeppers and crew. Since you're well acknowledged, I'm sure there is going to be some sort of uprising," Kira had explained._

_"There is no one that would risk their life for mine..."_

_"Oh, don't be so sure of that. There is Cagalli, you know."_

_"She won't come here. And she better not."_

_"Don't you know my sister at all? She's all about revolutions and breaking the innocent free. She learned all of that from me," Kira bragged._

_"What if she doesn't come?"_

_"Then I will. Either way, you're getting out of here." _

That conversation had been fairly vague. Kira had stopped acting like a rational yyoung prince and started acting like a radical. Although it was amusing, he needed to be logical. He couldn't give up his honor and his title as a prince for me. Cagalli had done the same thing and this was the cause of it. How could I prevent another Attha from doing anything? The best way was to handle my fate on my own terms. Yes, I'd have to at least try. I had to keep some kind of value in my own name.

While I stood at the door, attempting to catch any useful sounds, I plotted. I could easily kill these men that were watching me. But how far would I get? What if more men came in? There were too many uncertainties. I'd likely die. Nevertheless, I'd rather die trying.

"What's going on out there?" One guard suddenly asked.

"A few of the town folk came to cause some trouble at the front, they won't do much."

My heart dropped. No. This couldn't be related to what Kira had told me, could it?

"Absurd! Why would-"

A loud explosion interrupted him mid sentence, causing all of us to panic. An uproar of noise errupted, along with the sounds of clashing metal. If it was loud enough for me to hear, I knew it had to be something serious.

"There are more of them!" the guard exclaimed.

"But why?! Why are they doing this?!"

"I don't know, but it was planned!"

"Are they trying to get to the King, or Yuna?"

_These cowards_, I thought. They weren't even going to leave to fight with their comrades, who were obviously disadvantaged. This proved how dirty and lowly the king's men were. They enraged and disgusted me. I went over to my cot, threw it aside, and pulled out the weapon that had been secured under loose cobble stone. I had no armor. I wouldn't have protection. But sitting here wasn't going to satisfy any longer. I didn't care if I would have to slay these men. They weren't going to stay in my way any longer.

As I was about to call for their attention, another loud crash was heard. Yet this one was closer. The guards yelled out in surprise and were cut off. Other voices were now echoing in the chamber. The door of my cell shook and a key turned in the padlock.

"Athrun!"

The door was nearly thrown off of its hinges and a blond haired woman and brown haired guy came in. My mouth fell open in shock. Stella almost tackled me to the ground when she gripped me in a breathless hold. Shin nodded at me and ran back out within seconds. And not that I wasn't glad to see her, but it wasn't the time for hugs.

"Oh, Athrun! I'm so glad we've got to you! You look... well, I imagined you'd be much worse. I'm so grateful!"

"Stella," I sighed wearily. "What's going on?"

"It's a rescue mission, silly! Were you about to do something?" she asked, eyeing the sword at my side.

"Uh, yeah," I said.

"Good thing we came then. Now, let's go before-"

"Where is Cagalli?" I asked seriously.

"She's in the castle," Stella replied.

"WHAT?"

Stella explained it to me quickly as she pulled me out of there, but I still didn't understand. Why did Cagalli have to go inside there so badly? Revenge wasn't worth it. I was finally free and she wasn't there to meet me. Stella wanted to rush me away from the scene and get me as far away as she could. She knew she and whoever else she was with had made a lot of noise and that more soldiers could appear any second. Only I wasn't going to go. I wasn't going to leave, knowing that Cagalli was still there. I had to make sure she got out and that I saw her. I was weak but the adrenaline rushing through me was enough to keep me going.

I saw the troops that had arrived with Stella, men dressed like ordinary town people. Soldiers laid scatter in the area, either unconscious or dead. I wasn't sure. I could see that these men on their horses were not ordinary in the least. Their faces told me that they had the characteristics of soldiers, that they had been in the military. I didn't know any of these men and they had come to break me out. I was thankful for them, but they had treason on their hands. They needed to disappear and quickly. I didn't wish for punishment to fall onto him.

"All of you, return home. Before anyone else comes," I said.

"We're not going anywhere," one said.

"You'll be arrested for this mess," I said impatiently. I didn't have time to talk or argue.

"We have to wait for the others," Shin replied.

"Then take cover within the trees. But move out of here now."

"You have to come with us," Stella said.

"No, I'm going for my wife."

We were going to disagree, but I didn't have time to waste. None of us did. Shin began to rush the others into the forest, while I remained with Stella. I was going inside, one way or another. As I glanced towards Stella, I only saw another strong soldier. I didn't even have to think about the next thing that came out of my mouth.

"You coming or what?"

Stella didn't need to thin either, she was ready. She led me to another side of the castle, where we were able to slip in unnoticed. It was strange. Being within the walls immediately gave me an awkward feeling that caused me to flash back to the past. I couldn't get distracted by my thoughts, though. I instantly realized that there were virtually no soldiers left in the kingdom. How had King Attha not heard any of the chaos outside?

"Right now she's with Akito," Stella whispered.

"Akito? Elida's husband?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. They've been in here for some time already-"

The door of the room we were in suddenly began to open, causing Stella and I to quickly duck down and hide. I listened to the voices and instantly recognized one of them. I stood back up and the person jumped. He instantly shut the door and looked at me strangely. Stella also stood and his eyes then filled with confusion.

"What's going on?! They already broke you out?" Kira demanded.

"Apparently," I said while pointing to myself.

"Did you foresee our arrival?" Stella asked, also confused.

"We had hoped you would come," Lacus said.

"And here you are. Why haven't you gone?" Kira asked.

"Cagalli," I said.

"What about her?"

"She's here."

"Oh, dear. In the castle?" Lacus asked.

Before she got her answer, a loud bang was heard. Kira turned and stared at another door the sound had come from. He cautiously went to it and opened it widely. I peered over to see two guards tied up, One had fallen over by trying to escape. I couldn't help chuckling lightly at the sight of them. Kira pushed them deeper into the small closet and closed the door again.

"The handy work of my dear sister I presume," he said.

"Where is she? Why haven't you seen her? There couldn't be many places to hide her," Stella said.

"No, there aren't, but she knows she has to be careful. She's probably moving slowly, most likely going to find our father's room."

"What now then?" Stella asked.

"Where is the king? He had to have heard the commotion," I said.

"He did, and Yuna convinced him to go hide in his room while he sent all but one guard out to investigate the matter." Kira shook his head.

"Unbelievable. So what do they intend on doing?" I inquired.

"Yuna just sent the remaining guard out to check what was going on. Are your friends going to get caught?" Kira asked Stella.

"No, they should be away from the scene by now," she said.

"Good. Well any second now my father will probably be calling my-"

"KIRA! KIRA!"

The voice of the king came to all of our ears. My skin crawled from the sound and I clenched my fists tightly.

"This was an attack!" King Attha declared.

"Right on cue," Kira said. "I'll go take care of this and see what I can do."

"I'll stay with them," Lacus said.

Kira agreed and soon was gone. Lacus now faced me and smiled, her eyes now starting to water. I sighed again. Everything in me still felt mechanical, I wasn't sure I could comfort her.

"I'm so happy that you're finally out of that place. I just wish you and Cagalli wouldn't have to run off again," she said shakily.

"I'm sorry," I said lowly.

She shook her head and hugged me, with a bit less intensity than Stella had. She then directed us to a part of the room that would not be seen from the doorway, just in case. She wanted to make sure that we wouldn't be seen if someone were to come in, but it wasn't very likely that there would be any visitors. I doubted this room would be of any concern to the king or Yuna. I wanted to go out there and give the king another reason for fear while I had the opportunity, but I couldn't. I hoped Kira would be able to get the king and Yuna to leave the front area so that I could find Cagalli. Still, I wondered once more why she had gone into the castle in the first place. Why hadn't she come for me instead?

* * *

_Uhh, yeah. Idk about this chapter. But read and review anyway. _


	23. The Beginning of the End

**Cagalli's POV**

The moment I heard my father's voice I rushed to the door. I cracked it open to see him in a panic about my army. I was proud of them for getting his knees to shake. Kira appeared and looked as calm as ever. Why wasn't he worried? I didn't allow myself to question for too long, realizing I needed to take my position. Once I saw Yuna's timid face a mischievious grin formed on my own.

"How's it look out there?" Akito asked.

"It's quiet, but going as I suspected."

"Will they come?"

"I don't know about my father, but Yuna will."

I shut the door and took my position. Akito leaned into his corner and we grew mute. I heard their three voices. Kira was assuring father that there was no reason to get alarmed. Yuna jumped in, trying to persuade him in the opposite direction. Kira snapped and then the voices lowered. Then there were footsteps. I watched as the door knob turned and the door open. Yuna walked in, shutting the door behind him. I did not hesitate. I reached out, clasping one hand over his mouth and the other holding my sword across his neck. An excellent way to make a threat and stop any struggling. Yuna, being the coward he was, didn't need much threatening.

"Hello, lover."

A small sound came from his throat, letting me know he was shocked to have heard my voice.

"Oh, I've been waiting so long to see you," I purred.

"C-cagalli?" I allowed him to whisper.

I snatched him roughly, pulling him around. I made sure my back was to the farthest wall so that I could keep my eye on the door. I wasn't going to try to escape without seeing my father's face one last time. He needed to see this and know what I was capable of. My blade felt so nice against Yuna's skin that I pressed it into him even more. As sharp as it was, it didn't take much to break his skin and spill a little blood. Akito came to stand before him with a look of absolute disgust. He suddenly punched him with ridiculous force and Yuna's body slumped over in seconds. I looked at Akito expectantly.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry, couldn't let you have all the giggles. That felt good, though."

"Its okay, I know how much he's done to you too. He deserves it."

I brought him onto hsi knees and held his body up by holding a handful of his hair. I made sure my sword was still against him. Akito moved to my right side and crossed his arms. We didn't need to wait much longer. My father and Kira both entered the room, then froze. My eyes focused on the king and his on me. His expression broke into a combination of horror and bewilderment. I saw the color rush from his cheeks. I was very much satisfied with his reaction.

"Hello, father."

The presence in the room got very dark and all was silent. My father's eyes shifted to Yuna and his mouth fell open. This was a sight he had never expected. I grew a bit disappointed, though. Where was the ruthless king I had heard he had turned into? I wanted to see the man that had imprisoned my husband.

"Cagalli, what are you doing here?" Kira asked.

"Take a guess," I said smoothly.

"Were you planning on killing him?"

"Of course not."

I pulled my sword back and kicked him to the ground. My foot rested on his head to make sure he stayed down. My father cringed from this quick movement.

"So, father, wouldn't you like to speak? Afterall, you've gone out of your way to make sure I would be here. So here I am."

"... Why are you doing this?" he finally asked, shakily.

"You know, that's the same question I've been asking myself everyday for weeks. Why is he destroying my life? Why has he ordered the capture of my husband? Why has he allowed Yuna to sit as his right hand man instead of his own son?"

My words were beginning to burn my throat as fury consumed me and overlapped my other emotions. I was able to speak so easily to him, I was hot with rage and I wanted to make sure it was well known.

"I'm doing _this _because you crushed everything that I had built for myself. This scumbag beneath me deserves to die."

"Cagalli, please calm down," my brother pleaded.

"Why, Kira? After all he and Yuna has done, why should I?"

"Cagalli, lets just talk about everything...," father said.

"I didn't come here to talk," I replied coldly.

"Did you anticipate just leaving like this? That- that's not going to happen. This, this, this is where your place is," father said.

"My place is no longer your concern. I have no ties to you or this prison."

"Cagalli, don't be so stubborn. Understand where I'm coming from. I'm your father, it is my right to know where you are at all times. Especially since you're a princess. If I had to resort to hunting you down-"

"Stop it, father."

Kira moved in front of me and folded his arms over his chest.

"Let's be clear. You don't own her. Cagalli was miserable when she was here. For 17 years she had to put a smile on and do what she was told. She was never happy, until she met Athrun. And then you tried to marry her to a man she despised when she was obviously in love already. Yuna threatened Athrun's life multiple times, which is why he had left. Athrun didn't want Yuna to make Cagalli's life complete hell. Then she abandoned her luxurious life to go after him. She made a sacrifice, but one well worth everything. Somehow, you allowed your selfish ways to be put above her happiness. And it stops now."

My father's face turned red now and his lips pressed into one line. I couldn't help smiling. Kira had always been there to protect me like an older brother, even though we were the same age. Our father didn't know what to think and, honestly, I didn't either. I didn't have any intentions of this much being said. It was ruining all my plans of no attachment. I didn't care what my father thought. My mind was on Athrun and had been all day. He had to have gotten away by now. If Stella had followed my orders, he would be on his way to a small town.

"This is too much..."

"Father, wake up. Nothing good will happen if you continue going down this path," Kira said in an even tone.

"I... I'm sorry."

I looked up again and saw water welling up into his eyes.

"This is all madness. I left Yuna in charge of finding you and I let him convince me that Athrun had done something to you. I've just been lost since you left, Cagalli. You and Kira have always been here and as long as you were I knew I could continue my duties. I never wanted you to go, Cagalli. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you enough. I don't want you to hate me and I don't want you to disappear again. Kira, I shouldn't have forgotten about you or allowed Yuna to come between us."

Yuna made a sound beneath me and I kicked him hard, causing him to knock back out. I grabbed my head from feeling overwhelmed by the conversation. No. I didn't have any desire in hearing this. Remorse, regret, pain, and sadness. This all poured into me. My hands began to shake and I him them from sight. I couldn't let him know he had gotten to me. My father had become my enemy and now he was apologizing. This was too much.

"Let Cagalli go," Kira said.

"I, c-can't, I can't do that. Not when she is finally here."

"Would you have me locked away as well?" I demanded roughly.

"No, never. I-"

"Really? Because it has happened before, father. It's not going to happen again," I declared furiously.

"Forgive me, Cagalli! I don't wish for you to go. I can't handle you leaving again!"

"What purpose do I serve here?! Diamond bracelets would be my shackles in this glorified prison! This life would burden me with its continuous persistence on riches and war. I don't need this life, I was happy with Athrun, living as a common woman. You turned my world upside down. How could you expect me to stay here after EVERYTHING?!"

My voice cracked and I fell to my knees. My father stepped towards me but my sword went up instantly and he stopped. I glared at him bitterly. My heart was cold. I had no room for forgiveness. Suddenly a figure entered the room and a pink haired girl appeared. She gasped loudly and ran to my side. The sight of her stabbed me deeply, throwing me into my past life. Lacus embraced me tightly and sweet words came from her lips. And then another figure slowly came in. Lacus brought me back up and I looked. My heart fell from its place in my chest.

"Athrun."

His patient, emerald green eyes never shined so brightly than they did at that moment. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. The tears I had been holding back sprang forward uncontrollably. Everyone else faded away as I took him into sight. His skin was gray from lack of sunlight and his clothes were dirty. I didn't care about any of that. I was just glad to see that he was still alive. The wounds in his cheekbones and chest told me that he had been beaten. I brushed over them with my fingers and he took them away from his face with a kind smile over his lips.

"You're here," he said gently.

"I arranged for your escape, you were supposed to be gone. Why are you here?"

"Why are _you _here?" he asked.

"Don't you see the unconscious piece of dirt laying on the ground?" I nodded towards Yuna," I just needed to see him one last time."

"That's a bit dark for you," he said worriedly.

"I had planned on doing more, but I don't imagine I'll get to that."

My attention drew back to my father and shock appeared once more. Of course he was wondering how he had gotten out. I shielded Athrun and made sure my sword was visible. My father took another step back and seemed to be hurt that I would draw my weapon against him. His weariness was obvious and perhaps he was just as tired as we all were.

He was defeated. Two guards ran into the room with the intention of taking Athrun and I but my father forced them to Yuna, who was dragged away. Akito and I both placed our swords into their sheaths. My father stared at me, then at Athrun. He wasn't going to press the matter of keeping me, that much was obvious. And a small part of me felt something different from all the hatrid and anger going towards him.

"...I never did like the idea of you two together, but that doesn't matter anymore."

I stared at my father as he shrugged us off, as if we were nothing but a minor inconvenience. Soon he began to walk out of the room.

"Father," Kira called roughly.

"I've got to tend to the mess outside," he replied lowly.

"What of the-"

"I'm sure the townsfolk will have been gone by now."

And then the five of us were left standing there in silence. My fists quickly clenched tightly. I was angry. How could he act as if one small apology would make up for everything he had done? I was displeased that I would not be able to do more, but at least Yuna was finally out of my father's head. Saving Athrun had been my only priority, and we had succeeded.

"We'll be going now," I said firmly.

"What?" Kira said with disbelief.

I turned to my brother, finally having the chance to look him over. He still had his boyish features, but I could see the essence of a man. I smiled at him and went to hug him. I was going to miss him, as I always did.

"You shouldn't go, not yet," he said.

"Why not, Kira? I can't stay here. Neither can Athrun, or Akito."

"You can, I say you can."

"Kira... I'd rather burn than stay here one night," I replied gently.

"Cagalli, stop it. Look at the two of you, you both need proper rest and care. Let us take care of you," Lacus said.

My skin flushed as frustration quickly errupted within me. This was not my intention. I knew they wanted me to stay. After all this time of being seperated, it was hard on me as well. But I had to stick to the plan. Suddenly another thought popped into my head and I looked at Athrun.

"Where is Stella?"

"She left to make sure the others left," Athrun said.

"Well, at least they'll be taken care of. Let's go."

"Cagalli, you can't _leave,_" Lacus begged.

I looked at her seriously. She didn't understand.

"Come on, do you think you're going to be able to leave things with your father like this?"

"You know what he's done," I spat harshly.

"Yes, I do, Cagalli. But you have to forgive him."

"No, I don't. All I have to do is take my husband and leave this evil place."

"You owe it to US to stay," she bursted loudly.

I stared at her with surprise at her tone.

"You left all of us, Cagalli, not just you're father or Yuna. You left me and Kira. You don't know how _hard _it has been to not have you by my side any longer. You weren't here for my wedding and I wasn't there for yours. And now you want to leave us again? No! I understand you hate this place and what has happened, but its not fair for you to go. King Attha is still your father, even if he has changed. He's not a bad person, you know this. He just lost his way because you were gone. Just... spend some time with us at least. Please, you're my best friend."

I stared at Lacus and was now speechless. It was obvious she had been spending time thinking about this. She truly didn't want for me to go. And I didn't want to leave her, either. I missed her. It was like she said, she was my best friend and Kira was my brother. I had realized the costs when I decided to go to Athrun those years ago. I just hadn't thought of it from their point of view. Like always, I had been selfish. I could feel the weak emotions coming from behind the thick coat of armor I made built to protect myself. All of that was coming down.

"Can't you just come to see me at my home?" I asked quietly.

"When will I have the time to do that, Cagalli? We don't even know where you live. And besides, I still have my duties that I must follow through with. You were lucky enough to get rid of the burden, but I must be responsible for my obligations."

I had walked away from my obligations, therefore I didn't need to worry about following any rules. I couldn't make myself stay within these walls any longer. Despite what she had said, Lacus wasn't going to change my mind. Disappointment formed on her expression. I glanced towards Athrun, seeing his tired eyes beginning to grow dull. He slouched and managed to pull a small smile onto his dry lips for my sake. I looked back at Lacus and held a renewed certainty.

"My only business with this place was Athrun. I didn't come to argue, visit, or reminisce. I'm sorry, but I've got to take care of Athrun now."

Lacus sighed heavily and lowered her head. I turned to Kira, hoping he'd understand. He nodded and embraced me. He was strong and rational. I was glad that he was here to manage things closely. He always knew what to do and how to handle situations. All of us did go up to my old room and we managed to have a long conversation that must have lasted at least an hour. I had longed to catch up with my brother and Lacus, so this was able to provide me with a small sense of closure. I finally stood up from my spot and decided the time to leave was finally here. Kira brushed the hair out of my face and smiled.

"We'll see you again," he assured.

"I know," I said.

"Although, I do think you should give father your final farewell."

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious, Cagalli. I know you can't stay here, but it's the least that you can do, taking everything into account that has happened."

Why did he have to ask me to do that? He knew I could never say no to him. The influence he had over me was far too great, it always had been. It took some convincing, yet I agreed. But only if Athrun would leave with Akito. I didn't want him to be here any longer than he had to, he needed rest. Athrun didn't want to leave my side, though he honestly didn't have the strength to fight back. I promised I would see him soon, it wouldn't take too long.

I was comforted to see that some of the townfolk had waited and would provide Athrun with protection. I signaled them to go and then went back inside with Kira. My heart instantly began to ache and all I wanted to do was get this over with.

Yuna had been placed into the very cell Athrun had been held and was left alone. The soldiers had regained their consciousness and were far beyond infuriated. Seeing me seemed to add fuel to the fire. Kira shielded me and shouted at them powerfully. They instnatly grew silent. The king walked in and noticed my presence. He ordered the soldiers to drop their weapons and leave. He didn't say much, it was as if his light had died out. I watched him closely, trying to think of what I would say.

"Would you believe that he does not have a single negative about you?" Kira asked.

"I doubt that incredibly," I said.

"It sounds crazy, but its true. Trust me, I'm quite aware that he lost his mind. But you coming home was the only thing he wanted. Yuna just got to him and changed him. With him gone, maybe father will return to his old self? Maybe he'll understand things better..."

Once the soldiers were gone, our father went to his study room. I didn't move an inch. I had no interest in doing this. Kira nudged me along, though he did so with great patience.

"Don't make this any harder on yourself," he said.

I cursed under my breath and started to walk willingly. When I got to the doorway I stared inside. His back was to me and he was gazing out of one of his windows. I took a breath and walked in.

"This is it," I stated. "I'm going."

He turned around, his eyes visibly red.

"I won't be seeing you anymore after this."

"Cagalli... please, don't leave. I know I've got no one to blame but myself for this terrible situation, but I just can't lose you."

My father's vulnerability surprisingly affected my emotions. I bit my lip and concentrated on remaining cold.

"I need you, Cagalli, more than you realize. I don't care about anything anymore. If you're married to Athrun, that's fine. I can give him a strong title, higher than a knight, I can give him land for the both of you. Whatever you want, you can have it!"

The sound of desperations in his voice was calling to me and it broke my hard exterior. Within seconds, he had broken me. I wanted to hate him for this. Saying he didn't care if Athrun was my husband had been a great sting. I knew he meant it as a way of compromise. He was _begging _for some kind of compromise. Accepting Athrun, though? That had been all I ever needed. To me, it felt like it was too late for him to change things between us now.

"Can you just say something, anything?" he pleaded.

I stared at the floor.

"Cagalli?" Kira called softly.

"I-I just need time," I said shakily.

"That's fine, I just want you to think about this. I won't rush you, I'm just relieved to hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, no promises."

"Of course not. Er, do you need to take a horse?"

"I'll get her one," Kira said.

"Right. Then, I hope I will see you again, daughter."

I again stared, then walked away. My heart was heavy. This had been harder than I imagined and I was more at lost than I was before. Lacus held me and Kira commented on how well it had turned out. We went to the stables and he pulled a red mustang from a stlal for me. One he had his gear on, Kira brought him to me.

"I'll see you soon," Kira reminded with a smile.

"Thank you for everything. I love you, Kira."

"Love you, too. Stay out of trouble, alright? And take care of Athrun."

I hugged him and Lacus once more, then hopped onto the horse's back. Yes, I could think of nothing I'd rather be doing than watching over the love of my life. And with that, I rode off into the night.

* * *

_Sorry, I know I took awhile. But I think this is as good as its gonna get. How about that for an ending?_


	24. Small Update

Hey guys I know its been quite A WHILE but I've slowly been piecing together an epilogue for this story. It makes me really happy to see that I still have people reading this story so I'll try to get the final ending out as soon as possible. Thanks to all my loyal readers.!


	25. The End: Part 1

Her heart was pounding in her chest, her cheeks flushed lightly. She was nervous and still unsure of what she had decided to do. This was a big change for her. She sat quietly in the carriage with her hands folded in her lap. She wore a pink diamond encrusted dress that sparkled in the light. She looked as elegant as ever with matching silver heels hiding beneath the petticoat and diamond jewelry around her neck. This was the revival of a long, lost princess.

"Cagalli?"

The girl looked up to see her brother gazing at here with sincere intensity.

"Are you going to be alright? You don't have to do this."

Cagalli shook her head and smiled strongly. She could do it, she knew she could. And it honestly wasn't going to be a big deal. All she had to do was carry herself well and prove that she was better than before. She wasn't the same person she used to be. With Kira by her side she knew she could handle anything that might be thrown in her way. Kira had made sure that she had everything she wanted and was dressed in the finest materials. She was going to be the center of attention that evening.

The carriage finally stopped and Cagalli could hear the sounds of an evening beginning to start. A short man opened the door and Kira got out first. He reached his hand out next and helped Cagalli down. Instantly a buzzing erupted from the crowds of people hovering around. Cagalli grew tense, but Kira made sure she remained focused. He pulled her along and smiled confidently. Cagalli followed his lead and the panic that had built within her quickly disappeared. All she had to do was walk through the entrance of the Attha Kingdom. She noticed that it no longer looked like a gloomy prison, but a magnificent castle illuminating in gold lights and royalty.

The castle was surely deceiving with no trace of what happened lingering around. Cagalli was impressed, yet still wary. She studied the room of people, most of them being friends of the family and familiar faces. Cagalli caught sight of her father laughing comfortably with a woman by his side and gazed curiously at the two. He soon spotted her and beamed, immediately leaving his company. Athruns face flashed into Cagalli's mind as she watched her father approaching. He hugged her tightly once he reached her and looked her over.

"You look beautiful, Cagalli," he said warmly.

"Thank you."

Cagalli was dressed to pass off as any princess would, as if she was accustomed to being drowned in luxury. The king hardly noticed her hesitance. Instead he held his arm for her to take. This was the moment. Cagalli placed her arm within his and allowed him to move towards the middle of the decorated hall. The music that had been playing began to grow quieter until it was silent. The guests were all paying attention now and wanted to hear the king speak. Cagalli again glanced around the room until at last she caught sight of Lacus. Cagalli smiled easily now, feeling comforted by her best friend's presence.

"Tonight is a special night," the king began, "because it is my daughter, Cagalli Yula Attha's first night back at court in 4 years."

Clapping came from all sides of the room then and Cagalli smiled. Maybe she had been missed? She had never thought of herself as an important part of the court, but she was.

"Cagalli has a heart made of gold. She has always been a loyal daughter and sister and places the needs of others before her own. She deserves to have the world on a silver platter. She lives her own life and does things her own way. I hope everyone welcomes her back and enjoys the night with us. Also, all you gentlemen keep your distance. Thank you."

Applause erupted once more before the music began to play and the night continued on. Cagalli received a quick hug from her father before he let her go and went off with his own group of royal friends. In the mean time Cagalli was quickly surrounded by people who were eager for answers as to where exactly she had been and what her plans were for life at court. But most of all they were wondering about Yuna. Cagalli was instantly put on guard because of that, thankfully she was rescued only minutes later.

Cagalli's arm was taken quickly by her pink haired friend and the two quietly headed outside where they wouldn't be disturbed. Cagalli giggled softly, remembering all the times that Lacus had saved her from similar situations before. The two casually walked towards the garden that Cagalli once loved and took a seat on a stone bench.

"So, how are you doing?" Lacus asked.

"Better than expected, if you can believe it," Cagalli replied with relief.

"Yes, and I'm proud of you for hanging in there. I know how overwhelming this must be... but you're handling it like the queen you are."

Cagalli nodded and gazed thoughtfully at a nearby rose bush.

"How are your feelings towards the king now, have you forgiven him?" Lacus asked.

"I think I have..."

The subject still troubled her, but Cagalli had decided that turning her back on her father just wasn't the right way to handle anything. Cagalli could still remember everything as if it had only happened days ago. After Athrun was freed he, Cagalli, Stella, Akito, Elida, and Shin all headed back home. It took them 3 days to arrive and when they had, they found things changed. Athrun and Cagalli saw their home torn apart from the night he had been seized. Cagalli had broken down instantly at the sight. She couldn't stop thinking about how she had almost lost him. He of course had remained calm and assured her that nothing like that would ever happen again.

"Cagalli?"

Lacus' voice suddenly rang sweetly, pulling Cagalli from her thoughts.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lacus asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, don't worry so much."

"Don't I always?" Lacus smiled.

"Only a lot," Cagalli smiled back.

"You didn't mention why Athrun isn't here," the pink haired girl noted.

"He thought it would be best that I come alone, if there is another visit he will join."

Lacus looked slightly confused by that, but Cagalli smiled. She knew Athrun had the very best intentions when it came to her. Being apart from him was agonizing enough without having to be the special guest, but she was doing fine. This was the first time she had been so far away from him since he had been taken. For a long time she was afraid to risk him going across town without her, although he was never as paranoid as she was. Cagalli had even wanted to leave their home and move far away where no one could find them, but Athrun had reasoned with her that running was an unnecessary thing. They couldn't abandon everything they had built together or their friends.

It was Kira who had surprised both of them the most when he arrived only two days after their homecoming with a few gifts. He had a group of men who he planned to help with rebuilding and refurnishing their home. He brought carriages of exquisite furniture, clothes, and anything else that the two could possibly think of to make their house a home again. Cagalli had insisted on turning everything away, suspicious to the idea that this was simply her fathers way of attempting to buy her back.

"Will you stop being so stubborn, woman? Kira had demanded, "I'm doing this for you, alright, not him. I just had to be sure you were comfortable and had everything you needed. This is a beautiful home you have and you deserve to have it filled with the est things. You might be a Zala now but you can still have everything you had as an Attha. So no complaining."

And that was the end of it. Kira managed to turn her home into its own little castle. When he left, she ached for him. She hated having to be away from him and Lacus. But she knew the sacrifices she had to make. Cagalli would choose Athrun over anything else no matter what. When they were settled into their newly designed home she made sure she took care of him. Cagalli promised him that nothing bad would happen to him again, not as long as she lived.

Athrun never was the type of person to complain, he simply led his life as it was given to him. But after what had happened to him, Cagalli was able to see that something in him had changed. Cagalli had read it in his eyes, they were dull and dark for quite some time. His expressions had been weary and his voice empty. How could Cagalli expect him to be okay after what he had een through? Regardless, she had done her best to make sure he would get better. She loved him endlessly and made sure that he was able to remember the beauty in the world.

Cagalli pulled back out of her thoughts and reengaged in the present. She and Lacus walked back to the party where they hadn't missed much. Everyone was dancing or talking amongst each other. Kira appeared at Lacus' side and laced his arm around her waist. Cagalli gazed out at the guests and then her father. If anyone was acting like their old selves it was him. He thought he had everything back the way it should be. Cagalli did want her relationship with her father to get back to the way it was, but that couldn't happen. She would never forget what he had done to Athrun, whether he was forgiven for it or not. She wouldn't trust him so easily.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," she replied sweetly.

"Thank you for having us, it was nice seeing you again."

Cagalli smiled and gave the woman a brief hug before parting. The last of the guests had finally left and now the maids began to help clean. Cagalli was beyond tired and was ready to head home. Unfortunately she would have to wait til the morning, in the mean time she headed upstairs quietly, completely exhausted of social interaction. A cool air greeted her when she opened the bedroom door and walked inside. Bright candles lit up the dark room and moon light spilled onto the balcony soothingly. Cagalli slipped out of her heels and turned to look at herself in the mirror. Laced in the finest fabric, decorated in the most beautiful of diamonds, she felt very much like a princess. Was she wrong for the longing she felt in her heart?

Cagalli walked onto her old balcony and looked up at the moon. She had to admit, the festivities had been amazing. She was not bound under any rules to act accordingly, she had been free to do as she pleased. It felt good to know she didn't have to answer to anyone. That was the only thing she had ever wanted. What would it be like if she did return to court? What could she expect? Cagalli knew she couldn't alternate between the roles of a court life and a common one. Something within her told her she would eventually have to make another choice. But things were going good with her family and Lacus, she wasn't sure she could leave them so easily. Still, she could hardly abandon the life she had created for herself.

"Princess?"

Cagalli turned and saw Kira enter her room.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking."

"About?"

"... This place."

Kira looked at her with a new spark in his eyes. Cagalli glanced his way and smiled. She knew how happy he was to have her home and would absolutely love it if she did move back once more.

"Cagalli, I know how different everything is now and I understand your feelings on the matter. However its become quite clear to me that you have the capabilities of doing very well in this life. Back here."

"Why do you say that?" Cagalli asked with surprise.

"Its true. You might have felt awkward and out of place at the party, but everyone has witnessed the future queen of the Attha kingdom."

"That queen isn't me, Kira. I can't leave _my _life for this," Cagalli said.

"Sister, you may feel that the common life suits you, yet who you are is not suited for the common life. You cannot pretend you aren't part of this family."

Cagalli turned back to the sky and thought about it. Kira was serious, if he believed this as deeply as he sounded, was he right? But she didn't like the way he chose his words. She couldn't escape her blood, her family royalty.

"You're a natural leader, you've proven that. And you are highly respected. We need you back here," Kira said.

"I'll admit... it was nice being back here. But I'm sorry, you can't expect that of me."

"No, I don't expect that of you. Just tell Athrun, see what he thinks."

Cagalli looked at him, did he know something she didn't?

"Good night, princess. We'll talk more in the morning."

Kira kissed her lightly on her forehead and then departed. Cagalli was mystified. She went back into her room and allowed two maids to help her undress. She slid into a night gown and crawled into bed within a minute. Her heart and mind were heavy now and she doubted she would be getting much rest that night.

By morning she felt the same way in addition to being weary. She bathed in silence, dressed, and headed downstairs. She found her father sitting at the dining table with Kira and Lacus. The three looked at her expectantly and greeted her politely. She took her seat next to Lacus.

"You're going home today?" King Attha questioned.

"Yes, everyone is probably lost without me," Cagalli said.

"Obviously," The king chuckled.

On her way out to the carriage she hugged everyone tightly and was promised by Lacus that they would e seeing each other again soon. Cagalli felt relief to hear that and was excited for any future visits. Lacus had never gone to her home, much less the country side she roamed so freely now. Cagalli hugged her tightly one last time, wishing she could take her along. She finally climbed into the carriage that awaited her and watched as she pulled away from the castle.

Cagalli felt her heart beginning to ache again, feeling the distance take its toll already. She stared out of the small window and watched as they rode through the small town. She wondered how the people were, the ones who had helped to free Athrun. As much as they did, she hoped they had all been able to return to their lives without consequence. Truthfully it was no question why Cagalli preferred the kind of culture that common folk had. They were always kind and caring people, willing to help strangers in need.

Cagalli decided to put her worries in the back of her mind and any thoughts that she had about becoming a princess once again. She would discuss with Athrun, but it was nothing that she needed to trouble her mind over. All she wanted to do now was focus on returning back home to him.

* * *

**How long has it been? A very long time.! Well I thought this would make a good end to everything. There will be one more chapter and then complete.(: To all my readers and future readers that come across this story I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**


	26. Forever After

**And They Lived Happily. . . **

It was quiet, not unusual for him. While Cagalli was gone, he often awake to pure silence. He blinked twice, then decided to pull the blanket from over his body and rise for the morning. His beautiful wife would be making her way back home, and he was expecting her to arrive later that day. Nothing could excite him more than seeing her returning from time away from him. This was their first time a part in quite awhile, and it was a test in itself. But Athrun had no fears, he knew she would never betray him and never abandon him. He was her true home.

After dressing for the day, Athrun went outside to have a look. He could see their town clearly from his home, a view he simply could not resist. After their previous cottage was destroyed, they had been gifted with a new place to stay from Kira and the King. Athrun did not mind him to know where they lived, he was certain that the King would never risk losing his daughter again, and he tried desperately to prove himself to both of them.

Their newly designed cottage was now a floor higher than their previous. Upon entering the front door, one would find a nicely sized living room that held some of the most fashionable furniture and floor coverings across the lands. A portrait of Cagalli and Athrun was hung clearly in the front room, to glorify their loving relationship. Beyond that, one would find a hallway that led into a kitchen meant for the greatest masters of culinary arts. As it was, Athrun just happened to be one of those masters. The kitchen contained a craftly designed set of wooden doors that opened into a comfortably sized dining area. At the opposite end of the first floor was a large, elegantly crafted bathroom alongside the master bedroom. From the hallway a staircase lay behind a wide door, which took one up to the second floor.

On that floor, there was a bit more creativity. Kira personally made sure that another bedroom was added, smaller than the master but big enough to fit any child that might be expected in the future. He always hoped to have a niece or nephew. Next to that room was a small, simple bathroom and another room which was to Cagalli's use. From her time as a young girl, Cagalli was used to having her personal space for recreational use. In this other room were a number of things from small instruments, to paintings, and books.

Athrun spent the majority of his time outside of the cottage, though. With the land that they owned, they were able to raise numerous farm animals and have a prosperous set of crops year round. Athrun would spend his early morning tending to those crops, picking where needed, and allowing the horses to have ample amount of time grazing. Their smaller farm animals usually stayed in the borders of their farm house.

All in all, Athrun truly believed they lived a wonderful life. He was never one to brag about titles or about medals and past honors, his greatest achievement was providing a life for Cagalli. They were equally strong willed, though in their own ways, and often contributed to one another where the other may be lacking. His partnership with his wife was one so strong that he couldn't help falling deeper and deeper in love.

After being imprisoned and rescued, Athrun had needed time to readjust to life. Returning to a broken home was something that had caused him an even harder time getting used to his freedom. But with Cagalli and his friends by his side, he was able to heal quickly. Athrun was a gentle and understanding man, no matter what was done to him, he grew to forgive the king for his damages. Cagalli admired him for that and was slowly following in his footsteps. Attending a royal ball was the next step for her, and Athrun did not wish to hold her back.

* * *

"Yoohoo! Athrun, hello!" A voice called.

It was mid day by now and Athrun had just finished his morning duties. He cleaned his hands from the dirt and looked up to see a familiar girl bouncing towards him on a giant, white mare.

"So typical of you to clean up around here, especially soong Cagalli is quickly approaching!"

"You know me too well, Stella," Athrun smiled.

"Indeed! How excited a_re _you to see her return?" The bubbly girl asked.

"I'm BURSTING with excitement," Athrun grinned. And it was true, he couldn't wait.

"Akito just got wind of her carriage, thought you'd like to know. We've arranged for a welcome home party later on, once you've settled and whatnot."

"That sounds great, thank you, Stella." It was good to have such dear friends.

"No worries, milord! I'll see you two at our place tonight," Stella waved.

Athrun waved back and watched as she pranced off on her horse. He could already feel it, his heartbeat racing away in his chest. He could have sworn it would immediately jump from his chest and run all the way through the town to his wife. Luckily, it didn't and he was able to contain himself just a little while longer.

Surely enough, Athrun was able to spot a carriage at the opposite end of town, making it's way through. He spotted a few children chasing it, giving the contents of it's cargo away. All the children loved Cagalli, and he was very pleased with that. Sooner or later, he hoped they would start their own family. It was only a matter of time, afterall. With peace restored to their life they were never to face hardships again and would always be near each other.

* * *

Cagalli was starting to get fidgety. She knew they were getting closer and closer to her home with Athrun and she was simply ecstatic. She couldn't even remember why she left in the first place! There was really no question the love that the two shared, it was cosmic. The very skies could never reach the limits of their undying love for each other and they soared with the stars once they were together. It was pure bliss.

At last, Cagalli just couldn't take it. She opened the carriage door and threw herself out of it, nearly falling to the ground. It was crazy, yes, but she was crazy about her knight. She saw him at the top of the hill suddenly jump at her sight, and she couldn't help laughing to herself. He must know how much of a lunatic she truly was.

In a matter of seconds, Cagalli was running past the carriage, which had stopped due to her outburst. All she saw was Athrun waiting ahead of her, and she couldn't wait another moment. His face lit up with joy and his eyes were burning with the love that she felt in her own chest. Once she was close enough, she lept into his arms. This time, she really did fall, bringing Athrun down with her. Lying on top of him, she brought her lips to his face and showered him in kisses.

"I missed you so much, my love!" Cagalli exclaimed.

Athrun could only chuckle away in delight, holding her dearly to him.

"Honestly, I just couldn't wait to get back to you, darling. The time away was excruciating."

"Does that mean things did not go well?" Athrun asked, picking her up from the ground.

"Ah, well, no. It wasn't terrible, it was actually... pleasant."

"You're not convincing me," Athrun answered, brow raised.

Cagalli sighed and smiled lightly, well he was always so inquisitive. Before finishing the conversation, Athrun helped the rider bring in Cagalli's things and tipped him well for his time. Once everything was put up and they were inside their home, Cagalli took him to the bedroom.

"So, what happened, Cagalli?" Athrun asked.

"Truthfully, I did well," she answered.

"Are things well with your father?"

"They're as good as they can be at the moment, but with time I'm sure we will be better. Kira has this silly idea in his head that I'm fit to return to my proper place as queen."

As they laid on the bed together, Athrun glanced over at her. Cagalli held an expression that showed how ridiculous she thought that statement to be, but he could only wonder how true her brother was. Kira was no fool, and he saw the absolute best in his sister. He would not say something he did not believe to be completely true.

"What do you feel?" he asked, softly.

"Not gonna happen, Athrun. After everything we've been through, I'd be betraying our life together."

"But that is your true place, with them."

"You sound just like Kira." Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"That's because it's true. I will not keep you from your rightful place. You know I love you and as your husband I have to want the very best for you, perhaps it is back at court."

Cagalli shook her head, "I wouldn't even dream of going back permanently without you."

"Well, if that's your only argument-"

"Enough, husband. I want to be welcomed back to my life without such talk. So, welcome me back as a husband should."

But rather than wait for Athrun to respond, Cagalli pulled herself on top of him and planted a firm kiss to his lips. She was a woman now, and a woman in love that ached for her husband's touch. Athrun did not argue with what she said, rather he complied fully. He brought his left hand to the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her golden hair. His other hand travelled down her back, to the many strings that tied her dress to her. Within seconds he had them unlaced, and her dress loosely falling from her shoulders.

"That's the husband I remember," Cagalli whispered.

Athrun grinned and yanked the rest of her dress down, pulling her beneath him now. His lips moved gracefully from her lips, to her neck, to the rest of her body smoothly. Cagalli smiled, and a gasp of air slipped past her slightly opened mouth. She couldn't think of a better return home than being caressed by the man she loved and devoured as well.

A few hours passed and the two were finally ready to head out. Athrun brushed Cagalli's hair while she placed her jewelry on, after a hot bath in the tub. He gazed at her reflection in the mirror and smiled to himself. Her beauty was immeasurable. Cagalli caught his eye and smiled back at him. She knew Stella had something lovely planned for her arrival, but she could honestly not find even THAT to be a reason to leave her bed or her husband's side.

"Must we go so soon?" Cagalli whined.

"Soon? We've had enough time to become reaquainted with each other, wife. But as soon as we get back, we can return to our... pleasures," he breathed in her ear.

Cagalli giggled, loving the flirtacious play they shared. He draped her coat over her shoulders and the two soon left their house, riding on the back of his stallion. Cagalli held him tightly, her arms wrapped around his waist as they rode off. Athrun was her soulmate, the one she needed to be beside until the end of time. As long as they were together, she was sure she could take any challenges thrown at her. Whether they involved royalty or not, he was her knight in shining armor.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone still follows along with this story but it has been quite a LONG ride with it. I abandoned this story for a few years but I finally found the inspiration to end this story. It has been a great joy writing another piece of Athrun and Cagalli's love story, maybe one day I'll return with yet another. Love you guys, hope it was great for you. c:**


End file.
